Fragmentos
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Todos saben que no se puede regresar el tiempo aunque muchas veces así se desea; pero ¿Qué pasaría si la oportunidad de reescribir la historia se presentara? ¿Qué pasaría si todos los errores del pasado pudieran corregirse? aunque eso signifique vivir una mentira, un sueño del que no se está seguro si en algún momento se ha de despertar.
1. Pieza Primera

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Universo Alterno **

* * *

Pieza primera

"Sin embargo, creo que debo seguir viviendo,

conservándolo todo hasta el final."

* * *

—¡Hey! No espera, espera debes decirme —pidió el pelinegro—, ¡Anda dímelo ya!

—Que no Nicolas, déjame tranquila. —la chica se detuvo en seco respirando profundamente. —¿Qué no entiendes? —su boca se contrajo en una mueca de evidente fastidio.

—¡Yah! Rei sólo dime y te dejaré en paz —insistió de nuevo.

—¡Aish! ¿te hablo en chino o qué? ya déjame tranquila —La pelinegra rodó los ojos para después mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Sabes? estoy muy ocupada estos días, tengo mucho que estudiar, lo siento —avanzó unos pasos y después se detuvo—, además ¿por qué tendría yo que organizarlo?

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga —afirmó el chico en un puchero.

—Sí, tú mejor amiga, no tu novia.

Ante aquellas respuestas el joven se encogió de hombros y suspiró profundo.

—No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera Yaten me ha llamado —respondió triste.

Rei lo miró con un dejo de la tristeza combinada con lastima. —Nicolas no pongas esa cara conmigo, no funcionará; en estos días todos estamos ocupados, tú también deberías estarlo ya se acercan los exámenes y lo único que haces es pasártela de fiesta todas las noches, después no quiero que vengas a buscarnos para que te ayudemos a pasar los finales.

—Ya, ya está bien me iré —dio media vuelta lentamente, la chica sonrió de lado sabía reconocer perfectamente las tácticas de su amigo.

—Oye —lo llamó, él se giró de inmediato—, feliz cumpleaños —dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Esto es comprometedor ¿qué pasa si te ven mis admiradoras?

—Cállate tonto, mejor que lo disfrutes porque no te volveré a dar otro hasta el próximo año.

El abrazo duró algunos minutos, ambos sonreían. Para Nicolas era algo nuevo pero no inesperado, conocía a Rei, aunque la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas.

—Y para que veas que soy muy buena amiga te prepararé la cena esta noche, así que te espero en mi departamento a las siete, llega puntual… y sobrio —indicó mientras lo soltaba.

—Ok, ok estaré ahí puntual, así que no me haga esperar mucho y prepara un buen postre —le giñó el ojo, y se alejó tarareando alguna melodía.

- . -

El timbre sonó por decima vez en media hora, dentro, todo quedó en silencio mientras Rei se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Hola! —dijo el chico a traje, la mirada de desaprobación de Rei se tornó un poco más suave.

—¡Hola Haruka! pasa —respondió abriéndole camino.

—Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

—Sí ya nos dimos cuenta —la chica lo examinó desaprobatoriamente—. Allá adentro hay una furia así que… bueno pobre de ti —tras sus palabras escapó de sus labios una pequeña risa.

Cuando la puerta de departamento se hubo cerrado tras la anfitriona y el recién llegado Haruka, todos los invitados reanudaron sus charlas; la mayoría se preguntaba donde era que estaba el supuesto festejado.

—¿Estás segura que estaba poniéndote atención cuando le dijiste? —Yaten miraba su reloj impaciente.

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió Rei— pero estará muerto cuando llegue, le dije claramente la hora, eso me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman.

—Ya, ya Rei sabemos que aprecias a Nicolas por eso organizaste su fiesta, pero es tan tonto que bueno se podría esperar cualquier cosa de él, quizá fue a buscar su posible fiesta sorpresa en alguna otra parte —Zafiro que sostenía en su mano una copa de vino se acercó al grupo donde Yaten, Serena y Rei platicaban tranquilamente en espera de Nicolas.

El reloj marcaba las diez cuarenta y cinco de la noche, la mayoría de los invitados por no decir todos se había marchado, sólo quedaban los más importantes, los mismos de siempre quienes se habían conocido desde el último año de preparatoria. Rei y Haruka estaban hechos unas furias, uno se quejaba por la pérdida de tiempo y la otra por lo mismo más el comportamiento estúpido de Nicolas, por su lado Lita ya se había comido la mitad del pastel mientras Seiya trataba de controlar sus locuras causadas por el azúcar, Michiru y Zafiro conversaban con Serena sobre sus últimas composiciones y Yaten taciturno miraba su reloj de vez en vez mientras se perdía en las luces de la ciudad que relucían a través de la ventana.

—Nicolas ¡estás muerto! —Rei torció la servilleta de tela blanca entre sus manos. Las campañillas del reloj comenzaron a sonar anunciando las once de la noche en punto—. Definitivamente está muerto.

Las palabras de la chica pelinegra fueron seguidas por golpeteos en la puerta, sus ojos llameantes miraron el sitio como adivinando quien estaba detrás de las paredes; con pasos rápidos se encaminó para abrir.

—¡Hey! ¡Rei no lo mates! Aún… deja algo para nosotros —Lita gritó desde el comedor mientras Seiya trataba de quitarle el plato de pastel de las manos.

Nicolas se recargó en la pared del pasillo a la espera de que atendieran su llamado, cerró los ojos como tratando de que las copas de más que se había tomado en el camino se esfumaran para que de alguna manera Rei no las notara mucho, sonrió, de verdad había perdido su valioso tiempo esperando encontrar la sorpresa en algún sitio, quizá organizado por Yaten o Zafiro, pero en vez de eso había encontrado un montón de chicas rutinarias y tontas; estaba casi seguro que Rei estaba más que molesta y quizá fuera esa la razón por la que ella aún seguía siendo su amiga. Movió la cabeza en una risa liviana mientras la puerta se abría detrás, se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de su amiga.

—¡Hola preciosa! —dijo descansando el lado derecho de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta muy cerca de Rei, su rostro en un ángulo bajo esbozaba una sonrisa de las que solamente él podía tener.

—¿Quién eres tú? no te conozco —la joven lo miró de arriba abajo sondeándolo— no tengo nada para darle a los indigentes.

—¿Qué? ¿indigente? ¡esta camisa es muy cara! —refutó el chico—. Sé que es un poco tarde, ¡discúlpame! tuve un pequeño lio en el camino.

—¿Un poco tarde? llegas cuatro horas tarde.

—Rei, déjalo pasar, también queremos decirle algunas cosas —gritó Haruka desde dentro con los brazos cruzados.

Rei abrió la puerta e hizo una seña a Nicolas para que terminara de entrar, el chico miró los preparativos mal logrados que había en el lugar, mientras sus amigos le hacían señas desaprobatorias.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Echaste a perder tu fiesta sorpresa —respondió Michiru.

—¡Ah! Rei me engañaste, estuve como tonto buscando por todo Tokio mi sorpresa, por eso llego tan tarde —reclamó molesto.

—Que les dije —explicó Zafiro en tono victorioso— de él se puede esperar todo.

—No nos eches la culpa Nicolas que tonto eres desde que naciste —respondió Rei aún molesta.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? te voy a castigar por eso —Nicolas caminó en dirección a su amiga con la mirada rencorosa puesta sobre ella, pero se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo frente a la sala que se encontraba ligeramente iluminada por la baja luz de las lámparas; miró al chico en el balcón mientras su expresión cambiaba drásticamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó a los demás.

—Pues ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre —respondió Serena— pero parece que está noche está más extraño de lo normal.

—Triste… diría yo —Haruka se asomó desde detrás del hombro de Michiru para mirar a Yaten.

—Es normal —dijo Lita—, fue en un cumpleaños de Nicolas cuando todos nos reunimos por primera vez, cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdan?

El silencio irrumpió en la estancia por un momento.

—¡Amor! —Nicolas gritó efusivo lanzándose en dirección a Yaten que al escucharlo se giró de inmediato—. ¡Amor! porque no me llamaste en todo el día, sabes que es un día importante y ni siquiera te acordaste, espero que me hayas comprado un lindo obsequio —dijo con un puchero mientras se colgaba del cuello del platinado; los demás vieron la escena con gracia y fastidio.

—Yo, lo siento, pero te compré una botella de vodka —respondió con voz sensual— después te mostraré la otra parte de tu obsequió.

—¿De verdad?

—No —Yaten confesó cambiando la expresión de su rostro—, ahora suéltame.

—¡Que malo eres conmigo! y yo que te amo tanto —manifestó el pelinegro indignado cual novia herida.

—No sería el cumpleaños de Nicolas si no hiciera sus escenas gays.

—Yo no hago escenas gays en mi cumpleaños, yo las hago todos los días —contestó orgulloso.

—Ya bueno, bueno, comamos el pastel —Rei llamó a todos al comedor— o lo que queda de él —dijo mirando lo poco que sobraba.

Los demás se dirigieron a la barra de la cocina para traer las cosas que aún estaban intactas y comenzar la tardía fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Oye Nicolas, gracias —Serena que se había sentado junto al festejado le dijo con una sonrisa y en voz baja.

—No me agradezcas, a mí tampoco me gusta verlo tan serio.

Después se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron la velada como si nada hubiera pasado.

- . -

—¿Oye Mina me estás escuchando?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? lo siento de verdad ¿qué me decías?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? has estado distraída todo el día, ni siquiera peleaste con el profe de administración y Rosalin te comió las participaciones de hoy, y eso ya es preocupante —la chica de cabello rizado junto a ella finalizó su comentario indignada.

—No es para tanto, lo siento pero tengo una extraña sensación es todo.

—Como sea, pero mañana tienes que estar perfectamente para la exposición de mercado, no quiero sacar mala nota, reprobaré el semestre, que digo el semestre el año.

—Hay ya cálmate no es para tanto.

—Bueno como no eres tú la que lo está pasando —agregó levantándose de su asiento—, como sea me voy, nos vemos mañana.

—Ok descansa, bye.

Mina se quedó un rato más en la biblioteca aunque no lograba concentrarse completamente en los libros que tenía enfrente, abrigaba un raro sentimiento, como una impresión de haber olvidado algo muy importante; varias veces había mirado su agenda como para cerciorarse de que no había dejado de lado ningún compromiso, encontrándose todas las veces con el mismo resultado, no tenía nada programado para esa fecha.

—¿Qué hay este día? —dijo para sí misma en voz alta—, esto es muy extraño, ¿qué será? —había repasado mentalmente las fechas importantes y no encontraba relación con ninguna. —¿Qué raro? es como si hubiera olvidado algo —su mirada pensativa se perdió en la nada—, bueno no importa.

Se estiró sobre la mesa y se dejó caer, después con los brazos extendidos suspirando largamente. —Tengo hambre —chilló—, mejor me iré a casa —estaba por retirarse cuando el profesor que impartía política exterior se acercó hasta su mesa.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Sí, no puedo concentrarme bien y tengo hambre —dijo en una sonrisa.

—Te entiendo eso me pasa muy seguido —respondió el hombre— pero bueno antes de que te marches hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

La chica dejó nuevamente su mochila en la silla, —claro ¿de qué se trata?

—Bien verás, ya que eres una buena alumna y tu desempeño en mi materia ha ido progresando poco a poco, te he considerado para que tomes una beca de intercambio.

—¿Qué? ¿yo? —alegó impaciente—. Pero sabe que me cuesta trabajo, no entiendo muy bien, usted tiene alumnos muy brillantes que serian una mejor opción para ocupar la beca.

—Es cierto que hay alumnos mejores, pero por eso mismo no son aptos, además tu desempeño en las ultimas clases me ha gustado así que sólo te aviso ya entregué la carta de motivos a las junta académica creo que te llamaran en un par de días —el hombre terminó su discurso con una expresión triunfante mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

—Profesor, espere por lo menos dígame para que país es la beca —gritó.

—Japón —el educador respondió sin siquiera voltear, extendiendo una mano para despedirse—. Así que te aconsejo que comiences a estudiar japonés.

—Japonés… Japón… pero… —exclamó para sí misma con voz decepcionada.

Aquella charla la había dejado algo pensativa, buscaba la manera de rechazar la oferta educadamente si es que existía esa forma, era verdad que unas de las cosas que siempre quiso desde que tenía memoria y desde el momento en que decidió que estudiaría la carrera era conseguir una buena beca para estudiar en el extranjero, quizá Estados Unidos, China como potencias eran un panorama comprometedor, pero Japón, ¿qué sabía ella de Japón?

—¿Qué se supone que haré en Japón? —se preguntaba y respondía sola—. No, no puedo ir a… ¡Japón! es una locura no hay buena comida en ese país —se dirigió a casa con la mente perdida en un país que no conocía y no quería conocer, pero que había logrado acaparar su total atención.

- . -

La cálida mañana de martes era para Rei la mañana más hermosa de todas la semana; se despertaba siempre con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que el reloj marcara las doce del día para tomar su adorada clase de sistema penal y no era que el profesor y la clase le agradaran mucho pero ahí en el edificio central, en el salón quince del segundo piso, ahí tenia la perfecta vista al campo de entrenamiento, sí, la perfecta vista de un metro ochenta y cuatro centímetros de piel blanca. El profesor Andrew apenas era un par de años mayor que ella y que muchas de las alumnas de la universidad. Cada martes el profesor entrenaba a los corredores pasando exactamente frente a su edificio, a veces volteaba hacía donde Rei se encontraba y sonreía como si supiera que ella lo miraba, era algo que sinceramente le causaba un sentimiento de intriga.

—¡Las once cincuenta y cinco! —la pelinegra miró su reloj y luego hacia fuera de la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a la cátedra del profesor; lo vio venir desde lejos en el lado este con su uniforme negro y su camisa gris desmangada, sonrió tontamente para sus adentros, sabía que en cuanto cruzara exactamente frente al edificio giraría su cabeza y después el sol saldría detrás de su sonrisa.

Lo vio detenerse en el jardín, su corazón palpitó al ritmo lento que acompasaba los movimientos del rubio—, sólo un poco más —dijo en su mente esperando ver la reluciente sonrisa de Andrew; sus ojos vieron como la cabeza del joven profesor giraba en su último esfuerzo para por fin mirar de lleno al edificio.

—Disculpe profesor ¿podría hablar con Rei?

Aquella voz era como un molesto zumbido que se entrometía en su perfecta mañana de martes; no le tomó mucha importancia y se perdió de nuevo en su magnífica vista.

—Señorita Hino, se le requiere en la academia general…

—Señorita Hino ¿me escucha? —llamó el profesor sin mucho éxito.

—¿Rei?

Sintió un leve golpe en la espalda que ocasionó que volteara la mirada hacía su amigo justo en el momento en que parecía que el profesor de deportes había reparado en ella.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Nicolas preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió brusca quitando la mano del moreno de su hombro.

—Te llaman en la academia.

—Ya voy.

Rei salió del salón más que molesta, Nicolas tras ella intentaba hablarle.

—Oye espérame.

—¿Qué quieres? —le gritó.

—¡Hey! ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?

—¿Por qué? ¿todavía lo preguntas?

—¿Ahora qué te hice? —respondió en una mezcla de sorpresa e ingenuidad.

—Mira Nicolas ni te me acerques que no creas que ya me olvide de lo de la fiesta, ¿crees que soy tu estúpida o qué? —el chico permaneció frente a ella inerte y serio.

—Puede que tengas a toda mujer que te conocen a tus pies pero yo no soy de esas, conmigo no vas a poder y ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí otra vez porque te vas a arrepentir —Nicolas permaneció quieto mientras la veía alejarse.

- . -

Caminó despacio tratando de olvidar todo lo que le había dicho a Nicolas, después de haberle gritado tantas cosas sentía un ligero, pero muy ligero arrepentimiento, al final de cuentas todo se lo había buscado él mismo.

—Creo que no debí de haberle gritado… tanto —dijo—, tonto.

En un momento llegó al pequeño edificio, se encaminó a la sala de juntas donde se suponía que estarían el decano, entró en el sitio y se sorprendió al encontrarse con algunos otros alumnos.

—Bueno ya estamos todos, comencemos —en la pantalla de la sala se proyectaban algunos datos que parecía confusos.

—Quizá se pregunten qué haces aquí, la razón de haberlos llamado es para informarles que han sido elegidos para formar parte de un programa tutorial de estudiantes, pero no cualquier estudiantes si no de estudiantes de intercambio —habló firmemente uno de los profesores—, como saben para muchos extranjeros es un tanto difícil el integrarse a la comunidad tanto social como escolar; por ese motivo las organizaciones internacionales hemos puesto en marcha este programa motor donde estudiantes se encargaran de los estudiantes recién llegados, para ayudarlos a incorporarse más rápida y fácilmente a su nuevo entorno tanto escolar como social.

Rey con expresión poco grata bajó la cabeza, estaba algo enfadada por lo sucedido con Nicolas, en el salón de clases y ahora esto. —¿Qué pasará con los alumnos que no queramos hacerlo? —preguntó cortante.

—Bueno no pasará nada, pero deben saber que se les dará una ayuda económica por formar parte en este programa.

"Una ayuda económica no me vendría mal" —pensó—, "pero ya tengo suficiente aguantando a Nicolas."

El decano siguió hablando, explicando los procedimientos que debían llevar acabo si decidían formar parte del programa, la chica escuchaba no muy convencida pero sin más remedio, la mitad de su mente estaba en la charla, una cuarta parte con Nicolas y la otra con Andrew.

- . -

—¡Seiya dámelo! dámelo ya —el chico sostenía muy por encima de su cabeza un empaque de panecillos de chocolate que intentaba alejar de una chica relativamente desesperada por conseguirlos.

—Seiya Kou, dame mis panecillos, ¡ahora!

—No te dará nada —respondió en una sonrisa—, quítamelos si los quieres —la chica saltó un par de veces intentando atraparlos pero sin mucho éxito. Por un momento se mantuvo estática frente a él mirándolo con amenazante frialdad—, más te vale que me los regreses ahora.

—No te daré nada —tras sus palabras abrió el paquete y llevó un trozo del pan a su boca, la chica lo miró atónita, con pasos lentos dio medio vuelta y se alejó, Seiya miró extrañado el rastro de su espalda.

Caminaron varios minutos, Lita iba delante sin mirar siquiera que el chico la siguiera, Seiya no estaba seguro si debía o no ir junto a ella; en su opinión Lita era una chica demasiado temperamental y comenzaba a creer que haberse metido con sus preciados panecillos o mejor dicho con su preciada azúcar no había sido buena idea; pero se sentía culpable; algo le estrujaba el corazón o quizá el estomago cuando Lita se molestaba con él; no le gustaba discutir con ella.

Seiya fue regresado a la realidad de improviso cuando la joven se detuvo frente a un restaurante de comida italiana, le dirigió una rápida e indiferente mirada de rabillo y sin consideración entró en el sitio, tras un largo suspiro Seiya la siguió.

—Al fin —escuchó al entrar al privado del restaurante, —pensé que no llegarían —lo comprendió de repente, aquel día era viernes.

—Lo siento —respondieron ambos.

Tras un momento Rei llegó al sitio seguida por Nicolas que saludó sonriente y algo torpe; Yaten miró a su compañero.

—Nicolas ¿estás borracho?

El moreno resopló en una risilla. —No, sólo pasé a tomar unos tragos antes de venir.

Rei lo miró con más fastidio, Michiru se limitó a mirarlos alternadamente con un dejo de confusión mientras que Haruka la observaba a ella. Los únicos que parecían estar de buen humor era Serena y Zafiro que secreteándose cosas no paraban de reír.

—¡Ah! como es lindo del amor ¿verdad? —dijo Haruka de modo sarcástico—, bueno, bueno no estamos aquí para ver caras largas ¿verdad? mejor pidamos algo de beber y comencemos nuestro viernes.

—De comer querrás decir ¿no?, porque se te ve una cara de hambre —respondió Zafiro sin poder contener la risa.

Los demás asintieron en un movimiento de cabeza uniforme mientras Haruka los fulminaba con la mirada. En el transcurso de la cena cada uno comentó sobre sus actividades semanales, aquello ya era algo habitual en el grupo, para eso eran los viernes, al final de todo eran esos los días que estaban juntos. Rei les comentó sobre el proyecto escolar a la que la habían invitado a participar, Seiya sobre su nueva novela y los avances de los capítulos, Nicolas de un lindo gato gris que había encontrado en un basurero el cual gracias a sus magníficos cuidados médicos estaba mucho mejor de salud, Zafiro sobre las acosadoras alumnas del nuevo instituto de chicas donde daba clases, Michiru y Haruka sobre los preparativos de la boda, ante la cual Haru era el más animado, Yaten sobre su recién adquirido contrato y Serena, Serena en realidad nunca hablaba de nada en concreto, sólo dibujaba notas musicales en las orillas de lo que tuviera a la mano, la única que parecía no tener nada que decir era Lita que se había mantenido en estado pasivo desde el inicio de la reunión, todos miraron a Seiya interrogantes quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y negar con las cabeza.

—¡Los tiempos han sido buenos! ¿no? —habló Yaten como rememorando cosas del pasado tratando de bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

- . -

—¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres esto?

—Mamá ya te dije que sí, me lo pensé muy bien, de verdad, o sea, no es que Japón sea mi máximo, pero se verá bien en mi historial académico y ni que decir de un curriculum.

—Está bien —suspiró—, pero hay algo que no me da confianza.

—Ma, no pasa nada, sólo estaré al otro lado del continente, en todo caso si algo no me agrada tomo el primer vuelo de regreso a Londres y listo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —impugnó la mujer—. Además ni siquiera saber japonés.

—Ese no parece un problema, mi profesor del curso básico dice que soy un prodigio, en una semana he aprendido mucho, como si las palabras hubieran estado almacenadas en mi cabeza pero no lo supiera —indicó con la mano en la barbilla de modo pensativo.

—Mejor olvídalo y termina de empacar.

- . -

El reloj de pared en el cual ninguno había reparado marcaba la una de la mañana; las luces multicolores de la pequeña esfera en el centro de la habitación seguía girando sin parar desde hacía varias horas, Nicolas con la gran pantalla tras de sí interpretaba una canción al puro estilo trot; en un momento entre el coro y la segunda estrofa uno de los trabajadores del "Gusano cantarín" el karaoke preferido del grupo, interrumpió la sesión para informar que el lugar estaba por cerrar así que no de muy buena gana dejaron el sitio.

—Esto fue una estupenda sesión, ahora ¿por qué no vamos a tomar unos tragos? —sugirió un muy animado Nicolas.

—Al único lugar al que vas a ir es directo a tu departamento Nicolas, así que entra al auto —Michiru señaló el vehículo gris tras de ellos, el moreno se despidió con un movimiento de mano y fue a recargarse al coche.

—La pasamos genial, nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo Haruka mientras tomaba a Michiru por la cintura—. Bye —ella hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —comentó Zafiro mientras Serena le daba las llaves de su auto—, Vamos chicas y chico, y tú —señaló a Yaten— conduce con cuidado.

Rei y Seiya se movieron en dirección a la camioneta acompañados de cerca por Serena y Zafiro quien al llegar al auto se percató de que Lita no se había movido de su sitio junto a Yaten.

—Lita vamos —exclamó Serena pero la aludida no se movió.

—Yo tomaré el autobús —dijo seria.

—¿Cómo va a tomar el autobús a esta hora? —respondió Rei en tono cansado.

—Me voy contigo —Seiya cerró la puerta del copiloto.

—No —respondió tajante.

—Lit… —el pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Que no Seiya! —gritó la joven.

—No se preocupen, yo la llevaré —intervino Yaten oportunamente tomándola de la mano, Lita intentó protestar.

—Nada, nada, camina, ya, anda vámonos.

Seiya la miró subir al auto de Yaten con expresión triste.

—Vamos Seiya —Zafiro habló a su amigo con voz suave— ella estará bien, vámonos ya —subieron al auto mientras las chicas se burlaban de él desde el asiento trasero.

—Calma Seiya no creo que Lita te sea infiel, por lo menos no con Yaten —la respuesta del pelinegro no fue inmediata pero fue fría.

—¿Qué van a entender ustedes? nunca entenderán nuestras razones, ninguno de nuestros motivos, todo eso que hace que Lita y yo compartamos ese algo especial —digo finalmente, después de eso se mantuvo en silencio.

Zafiro las miró por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos parecían haber entendido cada palabra que Seiya había dicho o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Serena cuando reparó en ellos, mientras, sin hablar, el blanquecino rostro de Zafiro parecía indicar que cesaran las burlas.

Aquella noche los tres vehículos arrancaron hacia lugares distintos.

**Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo ^^ bueno ya regresé a dar lata con otro fic, y agregaré que este es nuevecito, espero que tenga una buena acogida con este capi; antes que nada voy a aclarar algunas cosas: puede que este fic no sea muy apegado a los parámetros del anime por eso al principio he puesto que es UA, voy a manejar varias parejas en este fic pero claro la principal será nuestros ya amados Yaten y Mina… y creo que por el momento es todo; no sé pero me siento emocionada . tengo ya algunas páginas adelantadas de este fic pero aún así espero no demorar tanto en actualizar.**

**Como siempre ya saben que espero todos sus comentarios, eso me ayudará mucho a seguir con muchas ganas este fic.**

**Y bueno si quieren saber que le depara el destino a nuestros protagonistas no duden en volver para el próximo capítulo, nos vemos.**

**Hazuki. **


	2. Pieza Segunda

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Universo Alterno **

* * *

Pieza Segunda

"Todos esos momentos que compartimos juntos,

intenté conservarlos con cuidado

Pero ahora sólo hay heridas que quieren salir"

* * *

Rei se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo parada a la mitad de la sala de llegadas internacionales un viernes por la tarde; miraba su reloj a intervalos de tiempo de cinco minutos como si estuviera cronometrada para ello.

—¡Estoy loca! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me metí en esto? —dijo para sí mientras sostenía un letrero color amarillo con un código numérico en el.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que los alumnos del programa internacional habían comenzado su arribo en el aeropuerto internacional de narita, la mayoría habían llegado en las primeras horas de la mañana, Rey se preguntó nuevamente si la habían hecho llegar desde temprano sólo para hacerla perder el tiempo, no sabía de qué país serias la persona que estaría bajo su cargo y eso la ponía de mal humor, porque quizá tendría que esperar todo el día y lo peor de todo es que era viernes, sentía como si esa persona le hiciera perder el tiempo a propósito, suspiró, esperando que el siguiente descenso de pasajeros trajera consigo al poseedor del código gemelo al suyo.

- . -

—Señorita —llamó la edecán mientras movía a la chica por el hombro.

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente como esperando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas— ¡Segura que ya llegamos! A mí me parece que aún seguimos en movimiento.

—No señorita, hemos llegado, lo que pasa es que usted sigue muy mareada, le recomiendo que baje con cuidado y compre algo de medicina para el malestar.

La chica se levantó de su asiento llevando consigo su pequeño maletín de mano, y tratando de caminar lo más normal posible, nunca había imaginado que un viaje en avión traspasara su resistencia y terminará medio muerta.

—¡Japón comienza a caerme mal! —dijo mientras descendía y dejaba que la brisa fresca del viento llenara sus pulmones—, necesito una farmacia.

Rey se levantó apresuradamente de su pequeño asiento en el fondo de la sala cuando la pantalla de las llegadas internacionales se puso en verde, no miró de que país procedía el vuelo, hacía horas que ese detalle había dejado de importarle, lo único que le interesaba era que trajera a la persona por la cual llevaba esperando la mitad del día. Levantó nuevamente el cartel amarillo esperando ansiosa que alguien reconociera el número.

—¿Qué rayos? Parece que tampoco está en este vuelo —perdió las esperanzas pero no bajó el cartel, en cambio dio una última mirada a las personas que pasaban por la puerta de cristal clavando su mirada instantáneamente en una particular figura; su expresión atónita pasó de confusión a irritación, una oleada de sentimientos mezclados; en un momento todo el mundo se detuvo, en el momento en que ambas cruzaron miradas, en el instante en que comenzó a verla caminar hacia ella, acercándose despacio son ningún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro, sintió que la sangre le hervía por alguna razón fuera de ella.

—Ese es el número —Mina había divisado el cartel amarillo desde unos metros atrás y al llegar a la sala miró el papel de su bolsillo donde había anotado el código que le habían asignado para identificación a su llegada a Japón, así que acomodándose el maletín se encaminó hacia la pelinegra que sostenía el letrero.

—¡Hola! —dijo llegando frente a ella— tengo el mismo número, así que tú debes de ser mi guía —su pregunta se perdió en el aire sin una respuesta. —Mmm, sospecho que me he equivocado

Rei la miró sin poder emitir una sola palabra, sus emociones se había exasperado en una nube de cólera que aumentaba a cada expresión, para ella todo aquello tenía un nombre y era algo parecido a hipocresía, la escrutó con la mirada mientras ella rebuscaba en su libro de palabras en japonés.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes? —soltó finalmente, la chica frente a ella la miró al instante— ¿Qué demonios pretendes? o es que no escuchas mi pregunta ¿Qué es todo este teatro?

—¿Perdón? —Mina respondió perpleja y confundida.

—Conmigo esos juegos no funcionan ya deberías saberlo —sonrió burlona.

—¿Disculpa pero de qué me estás hablando?

—No te hagas… —antes de poder terminar de hablar Rei fue interrumpida por uno de los profesores que los había acompañado al aeropuerto.

—¿Pasa algo señoritas? —preguntó en tono áspero.

—Ah este, no pasa nada parece que la señorita se ha confundido ¿Verdad? —respondió Mina rápidamente, el profesor miró a Rei con evidente duda.

—Señorita Hino, déjeme presentarle a Minako Aino nuestra estudiante inglesa, es su primera vez en Japón así que esperamos que usted pueda hacer un buen trabajo.

"Su primera vez en Japón" las palabras retumbaron irreales en los oídos de Rei, sus ojos se posaron abierto como platos en el profesor— ¿Usted ha dicho primera vez? —la pregunta salió automáticamente de sus labios.

—Sí la primera —respondió Mina.

En un punto donde las palabras eran lejanas, Rei se quedó estática en su sitio repasando lo dicho por el educador, las mismas palabras de los labios de Mina; millones de recuerdos se anidaron en su mente, recuerdos que describían exactamente lo contrario de lo que había escuchado, todo aquello le había causado un vuelco de emociones que la hacían sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¿Señorita Hino me está escuchando? —la voz del profesor la regresó abruptamente a la realidad—. Tiene que llevar a la señorita Aino a su hotel.

—¡Ah no se preocupe profesor! mi madre alquiló un departamento, mis cosas llegará ahí.

—Entonces llévela a su departamento.

—Está bien —respondió Rei.

El profesor las dejó solas, Rei caminó seria lo que restó del tiempo en el aeropuerto, la situación en la que se habían conocido había sido tan rara que ninguna de las dos por motivos propios quiso ser la primera en romper la línea del silencio.

—¡Oye de verdad esta es tu primera vez en Japón! —Rei paró en seco a Mina con su pregunta directa.

—¡Sí! No tengo porque mentirte así que es tu problema si no me crees —respondió la aludida de igual forma.

—Iremos lo más pronto posible a tu departamento, pero antes debo pasar a un sitio.

—Está bien.

Después de su pequeña platica ninguna dijo nada, el silencio era la clave incomoda entre las dos.

- . -

—¡Ah! lamento la tardanza, tuve un gran contratiempo —los chicos la miraron, Nicolas notó enseguida que algo andaba mal, no era normal ver a Rei tan nerviosa como lo estaba en ese momento,— ¿Me puedo robar a las chicas un segundo? —dijo y antes de recibir una respuesta ya había jalado fuera de la mesa a Michiru y Serena, sólo Lita quien estaba sentada al fondo tardó un momento en salir; cuando lo hubo hecho apresuradamente las arrastró fuera del lugar.

—¿Rei qué pasa? te mataré si arruinas nuestro viernes, me costó mucho que Haruka llegara temprano.

—Sí Rei, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Serena estaba visiblemente molesta.

—Chica hay algo, más bien alguien a quien quiero que vean.

—¿Trajiste a la chica del intercambio a nuestra reunión? —se quejó Lita.

—Tuve que traerla Lita, pero ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas —antes de que Rei terminara de hablar la joven en cuestión salió de algún sitio que ninguna de las chicas supo ubicar.

—¿Rei? perdona fui a comprar algo de medicina para el mareo —dijo llegando ante las jóvenes que en un momento se quedaron calladas. Mina las miró igual que ellas la miraban, sin parpadear.

—Lamento la intromisión ¡hola soy Minako Aino, mucho gusto! —dijo extendiendo su mano en un visible saludo pero sin obtener respuesta—, siento interrumpir su velada Rei insistió en que la acompañara; pero si me ayudan a conseguir un taxi me iré ahora mismo —no hubo respuesta a su petición, lo que le hizo suponer que el momento estaba siendo demasiado incomodo.

—Bueno… no se preocupen puedo irme sola —se despidió.

—No, Mina, espera —las palabras salieron de los labios de Lita sin pensar, Mina volteó a mirarla en un movimiento automático que la detuvo como si la anclaran al piso.

- . -

—¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo las chicas? —preguntó Seiya mientras jugueteaba con el popote de su bebida.

—No tengo idea, pero iré a ver —respondió Zafiro.

- . -

Lita dio un paso al frente con la total intención de ir junto a ella, pero Serena la detuvo fuertemente por el brazo, provocando que la mirara interrogante y algo molesta.

—¿Qué haces Serena?

—Espera —respondió con voz simple, Lita la miró consternada mientras la rubia caminaba junto a su visita. —Oye, espera te ayudaremos a conseguir un taxi.

Las demás se sorprendieron ante la actitud de su amiga, lo sucedido en esos escasos minutos las habías confundido completamente.

—Chicas que hacen que tardan tanto… —la voz de Zafiro llegó desde detrás de ellas y después silencio, un completo silencio por parte del chico que había llegado a su lado; Rei lo miró pasar los ojos en Serena y la persona que la acompañaba como intentando adivinar si aquello era verdad.

- . -

—¿No que iba a ir por ellas? —se quejó nuevamente Seiya— tengo hambre, tardan mucho.

—Sí, es algo extraño, están tardando bastante —Haruka miró su reloj.

—Iré a ver qué pasa —Yaten se puso en pie, se quitó el saco y se alejó del privado.

—¡Hey! no te vayas a quedar tu también que muero de hambre —gritó el pelinegro antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

- . -

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Zafiro después de un rato.

—Pasa lo que ves —respondió Michiru.

—¿Ella es …? —cuestionó interrogante.

—Parece ¿No es cierto? Pero si hablas con ella es alguien diferente —dijo Rei recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Zafiro.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? Seiya está adentro quejándose de hambre —todos escucharon la voz de Yaten, Michiru volteó para mirarlo, notándolo completamente tranquilo.

—Yaten…

—¿A qué hora regresaran a la mesa? todos tenemos un poco de hambre.

—Estaremos dentro en un momento, regresa primero —las palabras de Zafiro sonaron insistentes.

—Ok, no tarden.

Antes de que Yaten abandonara el lugar Serena regresó apresurada.

—Voy a ayudarla a conseguir un taxi ustedes regresen adentro y esperen a que vuelva—dijo atrayendo la atención de Yaten quien volteo inmediatamente.

—Pero… —Lita intentó decir.

—Vayan adentro y esperen a que regrese—ordenó Serena.

Mina había regresado con Serena quedando un poco más atrás. —De verdad muchas gracias —dijo causando con ese acto que Yaten reparara finalmente en ella.

Serena miró a Yaten parado a escasos pasos de la puerta de vidrio del restaurante, notando que había comenzado a caminar lentamente sin despegar los ojos de Mina quien parecía que no lo había visto. Serena fue rápida, cruzó un par de palabras con Zafiro, y se alejó llevándose consigo a la joven tras ella.

—Yaten vamos, esperemos adentro —Zafiro interceptó a su amigo antes de que se fuera tras las chicas.

—Zafiro ¿Era… ella? —las palabras y el sonido para pronunciarlas se perdieron en su garganta igual que Serena y Mina se habían perdido en una de las esquinas de la calle.

—Anda, vayamos adentro —dijo Zafiro nuevamente jalando el brazo de Yaten que parecía no reaccionar.

- . -

—¡Vaya! Por fin… —dijo Seiya que ya tenía frente a él un enorme tazón de ramen y comía dedicadamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Haruka con urgencia al mirar detenidamente sus rostros.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí! —Yaten había tomado su saco del respaldo de su asiento, dispuesto a salir tras las chicas.

—Espera ¿A dónde vas? —Zafiro se plantó frente a él bloqueándole el paso.

—Voy a verla ¡Hazte a un lado! —exclamó mirándolo serio— Tengo que…

Serena entró en el privado en el momento de la discusión.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no la trajiste? —Yaten la asaltó con un mar de preguntas.

—Se fue y no se a donde —respondió simple.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —el platinado la tomó de los brazos en un gesto desesperado— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —gritó.

—¡Yaten es suficiente! ¡Suéltala! —Yaten reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó los brazos de su amiga.

—Lo siento Serena, pero es que no pueden pedirme que me quede aquí, tengo que hablar con ella.

—Está bien, creo que comprendo lo que estás pasando —respondió Serena con la cabeza baja mientras se tocaba los brazos, justo en el lugar donde había estado el agarre de Yaten.

—Todo esto es confuso… —Seiya que había dejado su plato a medio terminar, habló desde su asiento con aire pensativo; más serio de lo que podría haber estado normalmente—, pero no entiendo… no entiendo lo que está pasando ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Yaten lo miró —Mina estuvo aquí hace un momento —respondió.

—¿Están seguros de que era ella? Quizá sea una persona muy parecida —preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro.

—No Seiya, es ella eso es seguro, además es parte del programa de intercambio en la universidad, yo vi sus documentos, pero es como si no lo fuera ¡hay algo que no cuadra bien en todo esto! —Rei respondió dudosa.

—De todos modos no debimos dejar que se fuera así nada más —Lita estaba visiblemente molesta— pudimos haber hablado con ella.

—No hubiera servido de nada, lo que está pasando no va a cambiar por el simple hecho de que nosotros lo queramos —Serena negó el comentario de Lita con expresión ausente.

—¡No sabemos eso! No podemos saberlo sólo porque tú lo supones —Michiru, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que habían regresado al restaurante encaró a Serena firmemente.

— Sí lo sé —respondió la joven muy segura.

—¿Tú, lo sabes? —las palabras interrogantes de Nicolas resonaron para todos como un mismo pensamiento.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes? —Preguntó Haruka con voz baja.

—Es una historia larga Haru, muy larga.

—Pues comienza a contarla, no iremos a ningún lado hasta escucharla —Zafiro se cruzó de brazos y miró a Serena fijamente.

—Este no es el lugar.

—Entonces vayamos a tu casa —dijo Lita mientras se ponía de pie— ¿Qué es lo que están esperando? Vámonos, yo quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que está pasando —dicho aquello tomó sus cosas y salió del privado.

Yaten fue el segundo en seguirla, después cada uno salió dejando a Serena sola en el lugar, ella, tomó aire para finalmente salir detrás de sus amigos.

- . -

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —decía al tiempo que revolvía su pequeña maleta— ¡Oh! Espere un segundo por favor —el hombre del taxi la miró dudoso— ¡Aquí! —sonrió mientras sacaba la pequeña cartera negra del fondo y pagaba el importe marcado por el conductor; suspiró.

Estaba parada frente a un enorme y lujoso edificio de apartamentos amueblados, la zona también parecía buena, los autos, las personas, el alumbrado, todo era como en una revista de moda.

—¡Woo! Mamá debe de pagar mucho por esto ¿o será que la vida en Japón es más barata? —se alzó de hombros en respuesta a su propia pregunta.— como sea el lugar me agrada así que adentro.

Caminó firmemente hasta la recepción del edificio; las escaleras se partían en dos detrás del chico de la chaqueta roja, el ambiente era muy al estilo europeo, con aire de elegancia en cada rincón, había diversas pinturas en las paredes, sonrió tontamente era como si todo aquello le fuera más que conocido, era algo agradable; unos metros antes de quedar de frente al mostrador de la recepción su vista se perdió en una de las pinturas del pasillo, la miró fijamente como si tratara de recordar algo pero sin conseguirlo mientras leía una y otra vez el titulo debajo de la obra "La tormenta" al final no tomó mucha importancia a la insistencia de su cerebro que intentaba reproducir un recuerdo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

—¡Hola buenas noches! Mi nombre es Minako Aino acabo de llegar a la ciudad y tengo un apartamento rentado en este edificio. —el joven de la chaqueta roja sonrió amablemente mientras revisaba la base de datos.

- . -

—¿Y? —Litta preguntó impaciente— ya estamos aquí, así que comienza a hablar.

Recién habían llegado a la casa de Serena, ninguno dijo nada hasta aquel momento en el que sentados en la sala Lita había roto el silencio, pero la verdad era que todos de una o de otra forma esperaba la explicación que tenía que darles.

—No sé por donde debería empezar, esto es algo difícil y… —el silencio se hizo aún más profundo— temo que esta conversación tenga un mal final.

—¿Porqué debería de tenerlo? —Zafiro sonó incrédulo.

—Por muchas cosas —Serena se levantó antes de comenzar su historia dirigiéndose al pequeño estudio del otro lado de la habitación para traer su computadora portátil, después volvió para sentarse en su sitió, frente a todos los demás.

—Esa chica, la de hoy… sin duda es Mina —comenzó— pero ella a la vez no es ella misma.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Significa que nosotros no somos nadie en su vida, ella simplemente es otra persona.

—¿Intentas decir que Mina ahora hace como si no nos conociera? —Lita respondió irritada.

—No, exactamente.

—Serena por qué no te dejas de absurdos rodeos y nos hablas claramente —Exigió Yaten molesto.

La chica cerró los ojos por un momento —Ok, todos sabemos lo que pasó hacer tres años ¿Verdad? —dijo con la mirada clavada en Yaten quién automáticamente desvió el rostro.

—Sí, todos recordamos el incidente —respondió Michiru— cómo olvidarlo.

—Después de la pelea que ella y Yaten tuvieron, el ambiente siempre estaba algo pesado —Serena continuó— en esos días las cosas no había salido bien para Mina, porque tenía otros problemas que nunca mencionó.

—¿Problemas como cuales? —soltó Yaten ansioso.

—Bueno ¿No sé si recuerden que algunos meses antes comenzó a estar distraída?

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas yo la noté extraña desde que llegó de París la última vez —dijo Nicolas— estaba como que desanimada, supuse que las cosas no le marchaban bien en la universidad —todos asintieron unánimemente ante el comentario del chico.

—Eso pensé también al principio, pero después de la discusión con Yaten ella vino a verme —enfatizó— estuvo conmigo un tiempo, la verdad se veía muy mal, yo pensé que se debía a lo que había pasado contigo Yaten —mencionó para el platinado— pero después de una semana ella me dijo lo que realmente le preocupaba.

—¿Lo que le preocupaba realmente? —cuestionó Seiya.

—Me dijo que los meses anteriores había tenido una serie de malestares, pero había pensado que se debía al cansancio y las presiones, así que no le tomó mucha importancia; de todos modos como le requerían un chequeo médico en la universidad finalmente tuvo que ir al hospital —la joven calló por un segundo— después de los exámenes le dijeron que tenía un tumor considerablemente grande en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Esto… esto es una broma ¿Verdad? —Zafiro exclamó.

—No, ninguna broma.

—¿Un tumor…? —Yaten habló quedo con la cara recargada en sus propias manos.

—Aun así se quedó a terminar el año, pese a que los médicos le habían recomendado atenderse lo más pronto posible, ella no quiso porque perdería la beca.

—La beca no importaba, ¡Acaso estaba loca! —vociferó Michiru.

—Después se vino a Japón como había quedado; con la intención de contárnoslo, pero fue entonces cuando pasó lo de Yaten.

—Ok, a ver tiempo; no entiendo cual es la conexión en todo esto —exclamó Seiya visiblemente confundido.

—En eso estoy Seiya, déjame terminar; fue después de esa semana cuando desapareció, igual que ustedes, supuse que había regresado a París hasta que Yaten dijo que no estaba allí, entonces llamé a Londres.

—Pero nos dijiste que no estaba en Londres—intervino inmediatamente Rei.

—Les mentí, hablé con ella pero me pidió que no les dijera nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lita con voz inquieta.

—No quería que se preocuparan o que le dijeran a Yaten, así que por eso no se comunicó con nadie… además porque si algo pasaba no quería que nadie la viera o le dijera nada.

—¿Algo como qué? —Yaten demandó de nuevo— Maldita sea ella debió habernos dicho todo, no sabe lo preocupados que estábamos, lo preocupado que estaba.

—Bueno Yaten creo que aquí el que menos tiene derecho de reclamar eres tú.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó Michiru fríamente.

—Seguramente le temía a cómo pudieran haber terminado las cosas —refirió Haruka.

—Sí, y yo no podía decirle que no la ayudaría, era lo único que podía hacer, no podía ir a Londres y no podía decirles, era una cuestión complicada, de todos modos supe poco sobre ella hasta la última vez que se comunicó conmigo por medio de un mail. —la joven tomó la portátil y buscó en sus archivos por un momento, después comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Hola Sere, siento mucho no comunicarme más a menudo contigo pero no estoy de muchos ánimos, te agradezco por no decirle nada a los demás, sé que es algo difícil pero espero que puedas comprender.

Puede que este sea el último mail que te envié, así que te pediré que en adelante sigas sin decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Yaten, no es porque lo odie realmente lo he intentado pero no puedo aunque tampoco puedo perdonarlo, por lo que se refiere a las chicas es mejor así y bueno los chicos ellos, estarán bien… esto suena como un despedida porque es exactamente eso, pero realmente espero que no lo sea.

Regresé a Londres porque mamá me lo pidió, ella quería que los médicos de aquí revisaran el caso, pero ya sabes que a mí me da igual. Dicen que hay una posibilidad del 15% de éxito en la intervención y mi familia va a intentarlo todo así que estos días he estado metida en el hospital, no me gustan los hospitales de noche hace mucho frio; ayer me hicieron una punción lumbar que duele hasta donde no pensabas que podía existir dolor, le dije a mamá que no quiero hacerlo pero ella sigue ignorándome y yo sigo en el hospital.

En dos días los resultados estarán listos y si todo sale bien la operación se llevará a cabo, los médicos aconsejan esperar lo peor, puede haber un daño en el sistema motor o lo más probable es que haya ceguera permanente o bueno ya sabes el resultado más fatal; de igual en estos momentos nada puede ser peor.

Le pediré a mi mamá que se comunique contigo independientemente del resultado, así que no te preocupes demasiado, sólo un favor no le digas nada de Japón ni de lo que pasó allá, ella no sabe que estuve con ustedes, piensa que todo el tiempo estuve en París, nunca le dije y lo agradezco infinitamente, por ende no sabe sobre Yaten ni nada de lo que pasó y no quiero que se entere, espero que no sean demasiados favores, siempre has sido mi confesora, lo siento.

De verdad no te preocupes demasiado.

Nos veremos pronto, hasta entonces.

Mina.

Serena dejó que la última frase escapara de sus labios como un susurro, como algo que no es verdad pero que se cuanta como si lo fuera, las palabras habían sido pesadas, hasta ese día durante tres años no había leído aquello en voz alta, sólo lo había leído una vez y había sido suficiente, pero ahora las palabras eras más duras, duras de decir y duras de escuchar; los demás, no lograban comprender si aquello era verdad o era solamente una mala pasada.

—¿Y aún así te atreviste a no decirnos nada? —Lita le gritó a Serena con notable dificultad en la voz.

—Antes de que este mail me llegará yo iba a decírselos Lita, pero después no pude, como iba a hacerlo si me lo estaba pidiendo de esta manera.

—Debiste haberlo hecho, debiste decirnos —las palabras de Zafiro se escucharon dolidas.— no tenias derecho a no decirnos —gritó exasperado.

—… Y aún así cómo pudiste decirme que todo iba a estar bien, todas las veces que vine aquí a pedirte que me ayudaras, lo sabías todo y no me dijiste nada… debió de haber sido muy gracioso verme desesperado ¿No es cierto? —Yaten que se había puesto en pie dijo aquellas palabras duramente mientras se acercaba a ella de manera amenazadora.

—No, nunca fue así pero debes entenderme, deben comprender que no era mi decisión —replicó en su defensa.

—Sí lo era y era tu obligación decirnos, por lo menos para que no estuviéramos como idiotas preocupados en vano —Michiru respondió igualmente molesta— ¿No te remuerde la conciencia? Fueron tres años y si ella no hubiera aparecido hubiera sido toda la vida, tu debiste de habernos dicho inmediatamente pero preferiste convertirte en una mentirosa —Michiru fue parada por Haruka quien la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazó intentando con ello calmarle los ánimos.

—Yo no podía hacer otra cosa… —se defendió la joven.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Seiya extrañamente tranquilo.

—Después de seis mese su mamá se comunicó conmigo, hablamos mucho tiempo, era como si ella no quisiera decirme nada, se escuchaban tan triste que supuse lo peor y le pregunté… —Serena tragó saliva antes de continuar— primero me dijo que después de la operación no podía ver y no hablaba aunque estaba despierta, hasta dudaban que pudiera escuchar, pero que con el tiempo recuperó la vista, pero había perdido la memoria.

—¿Quieres decir que olvidó todo? ¿hasta hablar? —preguntó Nicolas.

—No, sólo olvidó todos sus recuerdos, toda su vida y todas las personas en ella, su mamá dijo que no hablaba porque no recordaba nada, su memoria tiene sólo lo qué pasó después de la operación.

Yaten abrió los ojos de la impresión y se dejó car en el sofá, en realidad nadie sabía que debía decir, ahora las cosas eran tan claras, pero con todo y eso aquello les había causado un enorme sentimiento de vacío y enojo.

—Aún así pudiste habernos dicho —reclamó Rei.

—Ese momento era el menos indicado, no sólo me lo pidió Mina si no también su mamá, dijo que los médicos le aseguraron que su memoria regresaría en cualquier momento pero que no debían presionar, así que me pidió que no contactáramos con ella hasta que recuperara la memoria, sabía que era una petición dolorosa pero no quería que su recuperación fuera más difícil, me dijo que ella misma contactaría con nosotras cuando eso pasara.

—No lo puedo creer, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer —Michiru caminaba de un lado a otro en el pequeño sitio donde se encontraba— esto es completamente absurdo.

—Es ridículo — Yaten explotó—, me están diciendo que me queda sólo mirar, ella tiene que recordarme, no pueden pedirme que sólo la ignore.

—Creo que en tu caso sería mejor, no creo que ella quiera recordar nada de lo que pasó contigo —Lita fue la que cortó el monologo de Yaten.

—¿Saben qué? Yo estoy harta de todo esto, no sé ni que pensar, lo único que es seguro es que tú nos engañaste —dijo Michiru señalando a Serena— y eso no va a cambiar, te convertiste en una traidora y una mentirosa, yo no quiero saber de ti, por lo menos no en un tiempo, muy largo. —escrutó a la rubia con la mirada llena de decepción y después salió del lugar seguida por Haruka y Nicolas; detrás de ellos entre ausenten y molesto Yaten también se fue azotando la puerta a su salida.

Lita también se levantó de su lugar; antes de salir reparó en Serena mirándola un momento que pareció eterno, después simplemente se fue, Zafiro la siguió y no se detuvo en ningún momento a considerar a la anfitriona.

—Creo que… hablaremos después —fue lo único que dijo Rei antes de salir.

Sólo Seiya le sostuvo la mirada balanceándose con movimientos lentos y uniformes en el taburete mientras hacía muecas extrañas, de las mismas que hacía cuando estaba pensando en alguna escena para sus libros.

—Esto parece algo que sólo pasa en las novelas —profirió inmediatamente.

—Eso quisiera Seiya, quisiera que todo esto fuera una de tus novelas —respondió Serena medio ausente.

—No te preocupes tanto, al final las novelas siempre termina muy bien —Seiya se levantó y tocó su hombro— a excepción de "lluvia Etimológica" la primera que escribí —el pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras la chica trataba de esbozar una sonrisa ligera— todo va a estar bien —finalizó mientras dejaba a Serena en las penumbras de la pequeña estancia.

**Nota de la autora: hola de nuevo lectores ^^ me da mucho gusto saludarlos con este capí, espero que no sea mucho drama para algunos, la verdad es que la historia no se centra en la enfermedad de Mina como tal, pero si en sus horribles resultados ahh ya estoy adelantando cosas jajajaja, quizá para algunos las parejas les parescan extrañas pero paciencia que todo va a quedar en su lugar, bueno no me queda más que agadecer que hayan leido y gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior, ya saben todas las respuestas por MP vale. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a : Marie Choi Winchester Kou, Genddrene y Katabrecteri, chicas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de escribir un review.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando que me dejan saber su opinión, sus comentarios me ayudar a seguir con ganas este fic.  
**

**Y ya saben si quieren saber que pasa con nuestros personajes después de esta revelacion no se pierdan el siguiente capí.  
**

**Hazu.  
**


	3. Pieza tercera I

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Universo Alterno**

* * *

Pieza Tercera

"No importa si no puedo decir nada, siempre y cuando pueda verte

Incluso si no puedo tenerte ni tocarte verdaderamente

Alejaré mi corazón y lo soportaré."

* * *

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente una a una sin dejar espacio a lo que pasaba en el mundo que lo rodeaba. Sentía tantas cosas que no sabía a cual de todas debía ponerle la mayor atención, era como experimentar todo lo que una persona podía sentir en toda una vida, estaba visiblemente confundido, confundido pero feliz, por eso sonreía, sonreía mientras las finas lágrimas provenientes de sus ojos surcaban sus mejillas dejando un camino húmedo a su paso.

Detuvo el automóvil y lo parqueó en algún sitio cerca de la avenida por donde minutos antes transitaba, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas para poder llegar a casa sin morir en el intento, ya se había pasado una luz roja y en realidad no se daba cuenta a donde iba. Golpeó el volante y se reclinó en el asiento violentamente pasándose las manos por la cara en un acto desesperado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —dijo y golpeó el volante una vez más— ¡Debe de ser todo una maldita broma¡ todo esto es una broma, pero… por lo menos ahora sé que no me odia, de eso estoy seguro porque ni siquiera me recuerda.

Se recargó de nueva cuenta en el asiento del auto, echándolo hacía atrás por completo; sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, lento, poniendo especial atención al punto rojo que iluminaba de a poco el extremo blanco. Por un momento decidió probar únicamente el sabor del tabaco, sólo por un momento el también quería olvidarlo todo.

- . -

—¡Hey acaso estás loca! baja la velocidad o vamos a tener un accidente —Haruka aferrado al tablero en el asiento del copiloto, intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su prometida.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, sé perfectamente cómo conducir —respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

—Michiru basta, sobrepásate mi paciencia —amenazó el joven— detén el auto ahora.

—Si no ¿qué? —respondió mientras pisaba más a fondo el acelerador

—Es suficiente detente —Nicolas que había permanecido en silencio en el asiento de atrás habló finalmente—, detén el auto Michiru.

Aún entre las protestas Michiru no accedió a ninguna de sus demandas, pero tuvo que detener el vehículo debido a una luz roja que se atravesó en su camino.

—Demonios —profirió molesta.

—No maldigas —se quejó Nicolas; la chica lo miró por el espejo retrovisor con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Baja —Michiru escuchó a su lado dándose cuenta de que mientras había sostenido su pequeña riña con Nicolas, Haruka había aprovechado para descender del auto e ir hasta el lado del conductor —, que bajes.

Michiru obedeció de mala gana y se subió con Nicolas en la parte de atrás mientras Haruka tomaba el control de vehículo.

—¿Intentabas matarnos o qué? —preguntó Nicolas en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

—Nada más quería saber si con eso se mantendrían callados —respondió.

—Tú no estás así sólo por lo de Mina ¿Cierto? —Haruka cuestionó calmadamente desde delante, Michiru no respondió.

—Está es una situación complicada para todos, pero comportándote arrebatadamente no vas a lograr nada —dijo de nuevo y la chica lo ignoró de nuevo, Nicolas golpeo el hombro de su amigo dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

—Vamos Michiru no es para tanto, necesitas relajarte —dijo Nicolas atrayendo la atención de su amiga.

—Tú crees que no es para tanto, pero para mí sí lo es… Mina y Serena ambas son unas mentirosas, además Serena nunca me había mentido ni escondido nada.

—Era una situación difícil para ella, sé que es un poco confuso y molesto pero debemos entender sus razones —respondió el pelinegro.

—Es que no es eso Nicolas, no entiendes, ellas no confiaron en mí ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—Lo sé pero intenta comprender un poco ¿Sí? —Nicolas le rodeo los hombros en un gesto consolador.

Haruka les dedicó una rápida mirada; a pesar del tiempo, en su interior aún había un pequeño rastro de aquella molestia que años atrás había albergado por la relación de esos dos que era, ante sus ojos, más estrecha de lo que ellos mismos hubieran pensado; era extraña la manera en que ambos de distinta manera tenían un poco de influencia y poder sobre el otro; Nicolas siempre había sido un alma rebelde, eran contadas las personas que lograban hacerlo entender razones, pero Michiru era la única a la que obedecía sin poner una objeción; por su lado ella era una chica temperamental que en el momento que perdía los estribos literalmente mandaba al diablo a todo el mundo, sólo Nicolas podía hacerla entrar en razón en momentos como esos.

El rubio hizo un pequeño gesto de burla —"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" —se dijo mentalmente.

El resto del camino todo fue silencio, Haruka aunque cansado manejaba precavidamente como era su costumbre, prestándoles poco atención a los pasajeros que se habían quedado dormidos recostados en el hombro del otro hacía ya un rato.

Despejó su mente concentrándose totalmente en el camino, porque a veces cuando pensaba demasiado llegaba a conclusiones irreales. Así que con una sonrisa borró todo rastro de lo que su cabeza pudiera crear.

- . -

—¡Hemos llegado! —dijo Zafiro apagando el motor de la camioneta; Seiya se frotó los ojos cansadamente pero sin inmutarse del asiento donde estaba acostado.

Habían dejado a una seria Rei en su casa media hora atrás, así que la segunda parada era la casa de Lita; los chicos esperaban que la joven descendiera del vehículo para poder proseguir su nocturno camino pero la chica no se movió, Zafiro le prestó atención sorprendiéndose al encontrarla completamente dormida.

—Lita, Lita llegamos, despierta —dijo moviéndola ligeramente pero sin éxito— Lita despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se durmió? —Seiya se incorporó rápidamente de su cómoda posición para mirarla— Lita, despierta.

Los chicos estuvieron alrededor de veinte minutos tratando de despertar a la joven que estaba visiblemente perdida en sus sueños, Zafiro que estaba agotado comenzaba a ponerse un poco molesto.

—¡Cómo sea!, la llevaremos a tu casa —dijo a su acompañante.

—¿Estás loco? olvídalo —respondió.

—Pero no despierta y yo muero de cansancio.

Seiya suspiró profundamente. —Creo que tendré que hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Zafiro.

—Lo que no se debe hacer, ahora corro el riesgo de morir golpeado, pero lo haré por ti querido amigo —se envalento.

—No, a mí no me eches la culpa de tus traumas Seiya —dijo Zafiro, Seiya lo miró con rencor.

Después de tomar un poco de aire cerró los ojos y se encomendó al señor del cielo esperando que Lita comprendiera la postura en la que se encontraba y no lo matara después por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; se posicionó detrás del asiento del copiloto mientras tragaba saliva, Lita estaba recostada sobre su perfil izquierdo y sus hombros descubiertos se asomaban desde su ligera playera de algodón, Seiya tragó saliva de nuevo y Zafiro se acercó a la joven para mirar mejor aquello que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer.

El pelinegro sintió la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Lita cuando giró al rostro al mirarla, tragó saliva nuevamente y concentró su vista en el blanco cuello de su amiga; con movimientos lentos y dudosos pasó la punta de dos de sus dedos sobre la suave piel, Zafiro se sorprendió al ver tal acto de confianza.

—Seiya ¿Qué haces? —dijo algo preocupado.

—Cállate Zafiro que si no pierdo la concentración.

—No hagas esto en mi auto, no quiero ser testigo de sus pasionales caricias —agregó el peliazul.

—¿Cuáles pasionales? estás loco, mejor cállate.

Lita se removió un poco ante el contacto de Seiya, quien de inmediato retiró la mano y contuvo la respiración de manera instantánea, Zafiro también se quedó quieto, pero Lita no despertó.

—¡Olvidalo Seiya! los dejaré a ambos en tu casa —afirmó el pelinegro.

—No, no espera, dame un minuto más.

Zafiro lo vio acercarse al oído de Lita y soplarle despacio ante aquel acto la joven hizo un gesto.

—¡Funciona! ¡Está funcionando! —dijo Zafiro en una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se acercaron una tercera vez a Lita, el pelinegro para hacerla despertar y Zafiro por mera curiosidad. Seiya más nervioso que antes tragó saliva de nuevo pero esta vez con dureza que Zafiro pudo notar, después se colocó lo más cerca que pudo del oído de Lita y al tiempo que rosaba suavemente a escasos centímetros de su nuca y susurró en su oído.

Lita abrió los ojos abruptamente, con un dejo de asesinas en ellos, Seiya en un movimiento rápido regresó a su posición anterior, sobre el asiento del vehículo cerrando los ojos en un intento por imitar a un bello durmiente. Lo único que se escuchó después fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al pelinegro.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó colérica la joven —en tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima ¿Entendiste Zafiro Black? —y de nueva cuenta aquel sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Seiya abrió los ojos en el preciso momento en el que Lita bajaba del auto enfurecida; Zafiro se sostenía la mandíbula con una mezcla de dolor y molestia.

—¿Zafiro estás bien? —preguntó Seiya al ver caer de su labio inferior un hilillo de sangre, el peliazul lo miró con furia.

—Será mejor no me hables Seiya o te dejaré a medio camino.

Seiya se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto después de limpiarle el labio a Zafiro que arrancó la camioneta y los dos se marcharon en total y profundo silencio.

- . -

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la solitaria sala de su apartamento, a pesar de que todo lo sucedido aquella noche había pasado demasiado rápido su mente como era de esperarse lo había asimilado ágilmente; como todos los demás estaba algo molesta con Serena pero también sabía que no era completamente su culpa, sabía que su amiga se había visto envuelta en las circunstancias y no había tenido otra salida o por lo menos no otra que pudiera terminar de mejor manera.

—Nada de esto puede ser bueno —suspiró— sólo espero que no termine peor de lo que comenzó.

Se tocó la frente mientras hacía un gesto de visible molestia. —Maldito dolor de cabeza.

Después de tomar un par de aspirinas para tratar de calmar el dolor se dispuso a continuar con sus labores nocturnas, tenía que terminar algunas tareas para la mañana siguiente y adecuar el programa de asesorías para su estudiante encargado.

—Y me sigo preguntando ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer este maldito trabajo?— después de su vociferación mental Rei tomó su portátil intentando concentrarse para tratar de no mandar al demonio todo su esfuerzo de meses únicamente por lo sucedido un par de horas atrás.

- . -

—_Cómetelo —dijo él tras la barra de desayunador._

—_No quiero._

—_¡Que te lo comas! —insistió._

—_¡Que no quiero! —respondió la chica mientras empujaba el plato._

_El platinado suspiró calmadamente, después la miró de manera persisten._

—_Si no te lo comes me veré obligado a forzarte._

—_¿Ah sí? ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿vas a castigarme?_

—_Mina, sólo comete el desayuno ¿quieres? —Yaten habló con rostro serio mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil rosado que tenía puesto sobre el traje gris._

—_Te ves demasiado sexy con ese delantal y eres muy pero muy guapo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tus desayunos sean malos, hablamos de esto, tus desayunos no son buenos deberías dejar de hacerlos._

_Yaten hizo un gesto de derrota— quiero intentarlo._

—_Entonces dile a Lita que te de unas clases._

—_Mmm está bien, vamos te invitaré algo en el camino —indicó Yaten quitándose el delantal, Mina bajó del banco de un salto para colgarse del brazo de su novio que al acto respondió con una sonrisa._

_A lo lejos, como un susurro que de apoco se convertía en un eco pudo escuchar un sonido, como vidrio siendo golpeado pero no prestó a tención, siguieron caminando por el pasillo del edificios en dirección al elevador._

_De nuevo escuchó aquel sonido que a cada golpe se hacía más intenso; en un momento todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, la chica que lo acompañaba un minuto antes se borró lentamente como disipada por el viento inexistente a su alrededor, y sintió pánico al notar como el pasillo de pocos metros se convertía en un camino sin final, y a pesar de que corría parecía que a cada uno de los pasos que daba el elevador que intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar se alejaba más y más perdiéndose en la negrura de su entorno._

—Señor, señor.

Yaten despertó agitado por la pesadilla que aún estaba fresca en su cabeza y aunque no se notaba, por su nuca corría sudor frio.

—Señor —el oficial parado frente a la ventanilla del automóvil, golpeó por decima vez el vidrio tratando con ese acto de atraer la atención del hombre dentro.

Yaten, aún adormilado parpadeo un par de veces para acoplarse a la brillante luz matinal que le era molesta; acomodando el respaldo de su asiento, bajó el vidrio para poder hablar con el policía.

—Buenos días señor, permítame los documentos de su vehículo y su tarjeta de circulación.

Yaten rebuscó en la guantera —¿Hay algún problema oficial? —preguntó dudoso.

—Nos reportaron un auto sospechoso desde ayer en la noche.

—Ah lo siento, creo que ayer mientras descansaba un poco de camino a casa me quedé dormido —respondió.

—Además está estacionado en una zona prohibida —agregó el hombre de uniforme.

—Oh ¿de verdad? no me percaté, lo lamento.

—Está bien todo en orden, por favor señor que no se repita —el oficial lo miró inquisidoramente— de todos modos asegúrese de pagar su multa —dijo extendiéndole un papel, el cual tomó de inmediato.

—Está bien —el uniformado se despidió con una reverencia pequeña la cual Yaten respondió de igual manera, después arrancó su vehículo con aire molesto.

- . -

La mañana había comenzado con un aire extremadamente frio, el cielo ni azul ni negro, si no completamente gris pronosticaba un día sombrío con quizá un poco de lluvia. Con poco entusiasmo de querer salir de las acogedoras mantas de la cama, se arrebujó con ahincó mientras el reloj insistía en que debía prepararse para la salida a su nueva escuela; apagó el molesto despertador y se echó la almohada encima para intentar no escuchar el insistente sonido de su celular.

—¿Diga? —respondió después de pensarlo unos minutos.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿sabes qué hora es? tienes que estar aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos para tu recorrido al campus, tu primera clase empieza en dos horas, no tengo todo la mañana para esperarte así que levántate en este momento y date prisa —sentenció la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me he levantado? ¿tienes poderes psíquicos o qué?

—Simplemente lo supuse, tienes cara de dormir hasta tarde, no sé que tengas que hacer pero más te vale estar aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos ¿entendiste?

—¿Rei tuviste un mal despertar? —preguntó la chica metida hasta la cabeza entre las frazadas.

—Te quedarás sin desayuno si no llegas a tiempo —dijo la pelinegra; Mina salió al acto de la cama y se metió al baño.

—Ya me levanté, ya me levanté, estaré ahí sin falta —respondió mientras abría la llave de la regadera.

Rei soltó una risilla —Algunas cosas no cambian —musitó casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Ahh? —Mina aún con el teléfono en la mano perdió la noción de la conversación.

—Bueno te espero, apresúrate —Rei finalizó cortando la llamada.

Mina cerró el móvil con cara de pocos amigos y se metió a la ducha esperando que el agua caliente espabilara su aún espantoso sueño.

—¡Maldito cambio de horario!

- . -

Yaten y su ánimo habían empeorado desde el incidente matutino con el oficial, sentía el cuerpo pesado gracias a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, aunando a eso el hecho de que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior y ahora tenía una multa de tránsito después de siempre haber evitado ese tipo de cosas, en ese punto estaba tan irritado que podría pelear con la primera persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

Su celular sonó haciéndole perder la concentración. De mala gana miró el número en la pantalla del aparato.

—¿Qué? —dijo seco.

—¡Oh Yaten! ¿ya estás en camino?

—¿En camino para qué?

—¿Cómo qué para qué? ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!

—Nicolas de verdad que no estoy de humor, así que lo que tengas de decir dilo rápido.

Yaten viró a la izquierda para entrar al complejo de apartamentos donde se encontraba su residencia.

—Iríamos a desayunar esta mañana ¿lo olvidaste? lo planeamos hace días —dijo algo molesto del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí lo olvidé, ¡Pospongámoslo para después quieres! hoy no estoy de humor.

—¿Qué? ¿pero…? sabes que odio que hagas estas cosas.

—Mira Nicolas tuve una pésima noche, tengo miles de cosas que hacer en la oficina, tengo hambre y ahora también tengo una maldita multa de transito; así que como verás no estoy de humor para tus reclamos.

—¿Y es acaso mi culpa? eres insoportable cuando estás irritable, no sé cómo Mina te aguanta —Nicolas calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Yaten trató de mantener la calma.

—De verdad Nicolas, dejemos esto para después.

—Yo… yo lo lamento no quise…

—No, sí quisiste, lo que pasa contigo es que nunca mides tus palabras.

— Ok, está bien lo acepto, pero no es para que te pongas en ese plan.

—Ya te dije que… maldita sea —Yaten vociferó en el teléfono a media llamada, detuvo el auto después de sentir como golpeaba algo, no se había concentrado correctamente al conducir y menos a mitad de su pequeña pelea telefónica con su mejor amigo; estaba ya enfrente de su edificio tratando de estacionar el coche cuando se distrajo por un segundo. Bajó del vehículo para mirar lo que sea que había golpeado—. Lo que me faltaba.

—Yaten ¿pasa algo? ¿estás bien?

—Te llamaré después —respondió y sin más cortó la llamada.

Lo primero que vio cuando estuvo fuera del auto, fue el bote de basura abollado, suspiró más tranquilo, había temido que hubiera golpeado un animal o en el peor de los casos una persona; dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar al vehículo para terminar de estacionarlo cuando notó un par de libros tirado. Caminó al otro lado del auto y lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido; en el suelo tomándose el brazo yacía una chica.

—¡Oye qué diablos te pasa! si no sabes conducir no lo hagas, maldita sea —dijo en un idioma que no pudo comprender del todo—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Yo… yo —respondió confundido, Yaten se perdió por un instante, pero regresó a la realidad rápidamente—, disculpa, la verdad es que estaba distraído y no te vi —respondió esperando que ella lo pudiera comprender—. ¿Te lastimaste alguna parte? déjame ayudarte —se acercó y recogió los libros dispersos sobre el asfalto, después trató de ayudar a la joven.

—¡Ah, duele! —exclamó cuando le tocó el brazo.

—Parece que necesitas ir al médico, te llevaré.

—Pero yo no… —intentó la joven refutar en vano.

—No te preocupes me encargaré de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por atropellarte.

Ambos subieron al automóvil, Yaten arrancó velozmente.

—Fui un poco ruda contigo pero esto de verdad duele —dijo mirándose el brazo derecho.

—Bueno supongo que me lo merecía, fue mi culpa el haberte arrollado, lo lamento de verdad… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? Yo soy Yaten Kou.

—¡Ah! es que no lo dije, mucho gusto en conocerte Yaten Kou —sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba— Yo soy Minako, Minako Aino.

_¡Por fin abriste los ojos!_

_Hay una noticia que debo cubrir, pero te preparé café antes de irme, siento mucho lo de ayer, no estemos molestos ¿Sí? _

_Regresaré lo más pronto posible, así que te invitaré a cenar._

_Te amo._

_Haruka_

Michiru leyó la pequeña nota que descansaba en la almohada a su lado, sonrió recordando los incidentes de la noche anterior, después de haber dejado a Nicolas en su departamento ella y Haruka no habían cruzado palabra alguna y de igual manera se habían ido a dormir; ahora que lo pensaba había sido una noche fría. No era que no hubiera peleado antes con su novio, pero eran muy pocas las veces que se habían ido a la cama molestos el uno con el otro, por eso ahora que lo meditaba le habían hecho mucha falta sus tibios brazos.

Haruka podía ser demasiado serio y a veces tomaba las cosas con más calma de lo normal y eso la sacaba de quicio de cierto modo pero de otro cierto modo amaba esa parte de él.

"Eres un tonto… ten suerte con tu noticia, esperaré la cena con mucha impaciencia" —escribió el texto en su móvil y lo envió al primer contacto de su lista.

Se levantó de la cama para salir directo a la cocina; el café que Haruka preparaba a pesar de que lo hacía en la maquina era algo único, por eso le gustaba, por eso y por el hecho de que sólo lo preparaba para ella. Miró el reloj rojo de pared que había en la estancia y se percató de que tenía todavía tiempo de sobra para tomar un buen desayuno y salir al trabajo.

Cuando estaba terminando su taza de café la sorprendió el sonoro timbre. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Hola! —dijo un pelinegro alegremente.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —cuestionó abriéndole paso a su visitante.

—Pues estaba cerca y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a desayunar algo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Y qué más? —respondió acusadoramente.

—De verdad ¿por qué no me crees? — Nicolas se defendió.

—Haruka no está, así que tú pagarás el desayuno —dijo la chica caminando en dirección a su habitación—, espera tomaré un baño y no iremos.

—Ok —asintió el pelinegro.

Nicolas se dirigió a la cocina llevado por el aromático olor del café, tomó una taza y vertió el líquido sabiendo que era creación de Haruka y que pocas veces podría tomarlo, así que mientras Michiru estaba en la ducha no habría ningún impedimento para beber un poco. Con taza en mano caminó hacia la mesa, distrayéndose por la tenue música proveniente del celular de Michiru, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y respondió la llamada.

—Diga.

—¿Nicolas? —cuestionó la varonil voz del otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué haces con el celular de Michiru?

—¡Haru! —respondió animado— bueno pues soy su secretario, ella está en la ducha ¿Quieres que te comunique?

—¿Qué?... no, dile que llamaré después, me voy.

—Está bien se lo diré.

—¿Nicolas qué haces en mi casa tan temprano?

—Para empezar ya no es tan temprano y no sólo es tu casa; vine a invitar a tu prometida a desayunar, pero no te preocupes no la seduciré si es eso lo que te preocupa —dijo con ganas de bromear.

—Mmm… debo irme, dile a Michiru que la llamé —la voz de Haruka se escuchó distante. Antes de que Nicolas pudiera responder Haruka ya había terminado la llamada.

—Este hombre es raro —dijo Nicolas para sí mientras seguía tomando su café.

Después de unos minutos Michiru salió de la habitación con ropa cómoda pero casual. —Vamos —dijo mientras tomaba el maletín de la cámara.

—¿Trabajarás fuera? —cuestionó curioso.

—Sí tengo una sesión de fotos para una catalogo de ropa, ya sabes.

Salieron del edificio en dirección a una cafetería de estilo flamenco que estaba a pocas calles del departamento, era un lugar silencioso y solitario, en realidad sólo lo era por las mañanas. Después de hacer la orden, entablaron una de esas conversaciones que no tenía ni principio ni un posible final.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

—Van bien —dijo Michiru con aire simple.

—¿Cómo qué van bien? y lo dices sólo así —cuestionó el chico.

—Pues sí, van bien ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

—No sé, algo como el vestido es alucinante, estoy emocionada —Nicolas respondió mientras hacía una actuación improvisada.

Michiru sonrió —Estás loco, que lo diga calmadamente no significa que no esté emocionada, sólo que… bueno Haruka y yo estamos más unidos por otras cosas, esto únicamente es un acto simbólico, con boda o sin boda lo amo igual.

—Sí bueno eso de estamos más unidos por otras cosas si lo creo, no por nada viven juntos —respondió Nicolas con aire coqueto.

—Cállate, ese no es tu asunto; mejor dime ¿cómo van las cosas para ti? ¿cuándo piensas abrir la clínica veterinaria que querías? o es que piensas quedarte más tiempo en la universidad.

—¡Hey! ¡hey! suenas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años y también suenas como mi madre —el chico se acomodó informalmente en su silla.

—Bueno Nicolas comprendo a tu madre, además no puedes pasarte la vida metido en la universidad sólo porque Rei sigue ahí.

—Eso fue golpe bajo —refutó el joven.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a tener este jueguito?

—Bueno eso no lo sé, ella es una mujer muy extraña.

—Lo que pasa es que tú te haces las cosas difíciles, es tan simple como decirle que te gusta y esperar el resultado.

—Sí, que fácil —dijo en tono irónico—, si fuera tan fácil crees que estaría en esta situación.

—¿Pero qué estoy escuchando? ¿a caso es Nicolas? el señor yo puedo tener a la mujer que quiera —Michiru se burló.

—Eso no está en duda, pero es que no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer porque si eso fuera seguramente ella ya hubiera estado en mi cama.

—Fuerte declaraciones —la joven sacó su cámara— esto amerita una foto.

—Basta Mich, no te burles, sabes lo que Rei significa para mí, no puedo simplemente utilizar mis tácticas de conquista con ella, es como si teniéndola cerca sólo pudiera ser el verdadero yo.

—Nicolas, porque no simplemente desenmarañas este enredo que has creado entre ustedes, ella a veces puede ser una mujer irracional pero…

—Ella no me quiere —Nicolas agachó la cabeza con aquellas palabras—, ella no me quiere, todo de ella me lo dice, su voz, sus ojos, sus palabras… todo; pero es como si en momentos pudiera tener alguna esperanza, pero la verdad es que no me quiere, he hecho muchas cosas desde que la conozco y lo sabes. Me quedé dos años más en la universidad sólo por ella, estudio leyes para poder tener algo en común, para poder estar cerca de ella, pero es como si todo fuera en vano, para ella soy… un amigo que no pudo evitar tener.

—¡Oye no digas eso! sabes que la mitad no es verdad —Michiru rió tratando de animar a su acompañante—. Pero si realmente crees que las cosas son así, déjalo, deja esta situación.

—Sí, creo que lo haré pronto, cuando termine de entender porque me enamoré de ella como un estúpido.

Michiru tomó la mano de Nicolas en un acto conciliador, quizá tratando de que aquel momento, que era de los pocos momentos en lo que parecía tomar las cosas seriamente no fuera tan doloroso como parecía ser.

—Nicolas —lo llamó la joven—, tengo una idea ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Depende, sí lo que quieres es un modelo te va a costar.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todas de nueva cuenta, estoy feliz de finalmente poder subir esta actualización y bueno tengo dos noticias para vosotras, primera es que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes y la segunda que la parte dos la subo el viernes. También quiero comentarles que yo actualizo cada mes este fic, esto por dos razones importantes: 1.- Ya no tengo más capítulos adelantados, ahora trabajo sobre la marcha y 2.- la escuela y otras cosas no me dejan mucho tiempo por eso espero que puedan comprender.**

**De ante mano agradezco a todas las personitas que me leen y dejan algún comentario y a las que leen en las sombras también, porque creo firmemente que toda escritora se alegra al recibir un comentario, porque escribimos para todos ustedes. Así que ya sabéis que me encanta recibir vuestros reviws, respondo a todos por MP si alguien que no tenga cuenta FF quiere recibir respuesta agregue en la entrada su mail.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: lovetamaki1, Marie Choi Winchester Kou, Katabrecteri, Genddrene y minafan, por estar siempre al pie del cañón con las actuas.**

**Bueno pues sin más nos vemos el próximo viernes, si quieren saber qué pasa con nuestros personajes no se lo pueden perder.**

**Hazuki.**


	4. Pieza tercera II

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Universo Alterno **

* * *

Pieza tercera

II

* * *

Zafiro bajó apresuradamente del vehículo. Aquella mañana había intentado llamar a Seiya pero no había tenido éxito, era extraño, Seiya podía no responder a las llamadas de otras personas, podía estar inmerso en su mundo literario, pero nunca, nunca había desatendido una llamada suya. Avanzó a través del jardín hasta la puerta principal, llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Tomó el pomo esperando que no estuviera cerrado con llave como era costumbre y sonrió cuando el pesado metal cuadrado cedió ante su empujón.

—¡Seiya! —llamó una vez hubo estrado en la poco iluminada estancia—, ¡Seiya! —, vociferó una vez más obteniendo el silencio por respuesta.

Se adentró en la casa, esperando encontrar en cualquier momento a su amigo, descubriendo a cambió, todo el lugar vacio, desordenado, como si hubiera pasado un tiempo muy largo desde la última vez que alguien hubiera estado allí; entonces sintió pánico, Seiya era una persona alegre, demasiado alegre y esa casa a la que había ido antes infinidad de veces siempre estaba llena de esa alegría característica.

Una idea feroz cruzó su mente y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hasta el estudio donde Seiya solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo, abrió la puerta pero no encontró nada más que la computadora portátil, abierta, prendida y sin utilizar; sólo se miraba en ella un profundo y puro fondo blanco del programa que solía usar para crear sus enmarañados textos.

Suspiró profundo mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora en un instinto descontrolado de angustia.

—¿Será que algo le ha pasado? no creo.

Tomó su móvil y de nuevo marcó el número; en cuando escuchó el primer sonido de marcación también escuchó a lo lejos el tono del móvil de Seiya; subió las escaleras siguiendo el sonido que lo llevó hasta la habitación principal. Cuando abrió la puerta notó en la cama un enorme bulto de cobijas del cual salía una mano que apagaba el celular.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó, pero el chico debajo de las pesadas frazadas no se movió—. ¿Hey Seiya me estás escuchando? te he llamado toda la mañana ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono?

—La vida es cruel, Zafiro —respondió el aludido apenas asomando los ojos por debajo de las mantas.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó?

—Pasa que debí haberle hecho caso a mi mami, debí haberme convertido en músico y no en escritor.

—¿A qué viene todo eso? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Se acabó Zafiro, todo se acabó —respondió lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo que se acabó? no entiendo, háblame claro —el peliazul lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros apartándolo de sí para poder mirarlo. Seiya se frotó los llorosos ojos.

—Todo se acabó, mi carrera de escritor se acabó.

—Eso es irreal, a ti nunca se te acaba el drama, para ejemplo sólo reconsidera lo de ahora mismo.

—Ya sabía que no entenderías, nadie entiende —el pelinegro se zafó del agarre de Zafiro.

—A ver Seiya, cálmate y dime qué es exactamente eso que no entiendo.

—Pasa que tengo una excelente historia, increíble, un best seller, el protagonista es único, los antagonistas, la época, el tiempo, la narrativa… todo.

—Y… ¿entonces cuál es el problema? —cuestiono un visiblemente confundido Zafiro.

—La pianista, la pianista es el problema —Seiya se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello mientras explicaba su punto débil—, simplemente hace lo que quiere, no obedece mis órdenes, descompone toda mi historia.

—Seiya, es solamente un personaje.

—No Zafiro no es un simple personaje y no logro plasmarla del todo, es misteriosa, retraída, callada, pero con un toque de independencia, es… es… ¡Ah! no lo sé.

—Necesitas relajarte su, es todo.

—¡Yah! Zafiro esto es serio.

—Ok, ok, lo único que necesitas es estudiar más sobre la chica; que sientes cuando la escuchas tocar, cuando está sentada al piano con ese aire místico, sólo obsérvala más detenidamente.

Seiya levantó el rostro penetrando con la mirada a su acompañante.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Quieres que te lo repita todo? —respondió el peliazul.

—Tú… eres un genio.

—¿Yo? Sí claro ya lo sabía —Zafiro sonrió de lado.

- . -

—Me temo que se ha roto el hombro y su codo tiene un esguince, tendremos que enyesarle el brazo —el médico que había examinado a la joven, declaró el diagnostico rápidamente.

—Entiendo, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que llevarlo? —cuestionó Yaten.

—Cerca de un mes y después si todo sale bien, pondremos una férula por una o dos semanas y su brazo quedará completamente listo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Van a colocarlo hoy mismo ¿verdad?

—Sí, si es posible; pero antes revisaré de nuevo sus radiografías, por favor esperen —tras aquellas palabras el doctor dejó el consultorio.

—Creo que esto tardará algún tiempo, llamaré a la oficina —el platinado se levantó de su sitio, mientras marcaba el número en su celular.

—¡Ah! es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, necesito mi teléfono, ¡puedes darme mi teléfono! —dijo la joven, aún sentada en la camilla—, mi tutora va a matarme.

—¿Tutora? —cuestionó el chico.

—Sí, mi tutora en la universidad, por el programa de intercambio, me esperaba para mi recorrido en el campus hace… ¿qué hora es?

—Ya casi la una de la tarde —respondió Yaten.

—¿Qué? —dijo con sobresalto—, definitivamente va a matarme.

Yaten rebuscó en la bolsa de mano que había recogido del suelo después de haber atropellado a Mina. —¡No está! el celular no está —agregó finalmente.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—No está, debió de haberse quedado en la calle hace rato.

—Tengo que llamar, ¿me prestarías el tuyo?

—¡Claro! dame un minuto y regreso —agregó tomando la manija de la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué? mejor dame el número yo llamaré.

—Sí, eso suena muy bien, mejor que te grite a ti y no a mi —respondió sonriendo— en mi cartera hay un pequeño papel con el número anotado.

Yaten buscó en la pequeña cartera negra hasta encontrar su objetivo, salió de la habitación, marcó el número que de hecho sabía de memoria y esperó.

—Rei, hola.

—¿Qué quieres Yaten? —respondió la chica algo molesta.

—Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor —dijo suplicante pero sin alzar la voz.

—Depende.

—Necesito a Mina conmigo —agregó sin más.

—¿A Mina? mira qué casualidad, yo también la necesito, debió de haber llegado temprano y no vino ¿sabes lo qué me va a costar esto en el consejo de tutores?

—Te llamó exactamente por eso, bueno, sucedió algo y está conmigo ahora… por favor Rei.

—¿Cómo que sucedió algo? ¿por qué está contigo? primero dime que pasó.

—La atropellé… no pasó nada grave, pero quiero que descanse, quiero cuidarla, es mi oportunidad… Rei por favor.

La pelinegra tenía ya un gran dolor de cabeza a causa del mal rato que había pasado en la ceremonia de bienvenida y ahora con la llamada de Yaten su humor había empeorado. —¿Cómo que la atropellaste? ¿qué es eso de que no pasó nada grave? cual oportunidad… a ver Yaten no quiero sonar mala onda, pero necesito que la traigas aquí ¿entiendes? podrá descansar después y de paso tú hablas con el decano.

—No me entiendes Rei ¡por fin la tengo conmigo de nuevo! quiero cuidarla, por favor ayúdame —Yaten siguió suplicando casi sin poner atención a lo que su amiga le decía.

—Mira Yaten, créeme que trato de entender lo que estás pasando, pero no puedo ponerme sentimental ahora, ella necesita venir aquí hoy ¿puedes entender eso? has vivido sin ella tres años, creo que puedes vivir sin ella un día más —dijo firmemente.

—¡No entiendes! yo no he vivido estos tres años, fue un total zombi; no pido que te pongas sentimental porque no te va, pero no la llevaré… lo siento.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó irritada.

—No te diré, lo siento de verdad, te llamo después —respondió finalmente y colgó.

—¡Maldita sea! —profirió la joven y regresó la llamada.

El teléfono de Yaten comenzó a vibrar, pero decidió ignorarlo porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba; así que ignorándolo se encaminó de nuevo hasta el consultorio donde había dejado a Mina.

—¡Maldita sea Yaten! —Rei cerró el móvil ante la negativa y prefirió enviar un mensaje de texto.

"Te daré el número del decano, y que te quedé claro que sólo será hoy ¿entendiste? – Rei"

Yaten leyó el mensaje y sonrió victorioso, después de todo Rei tenía su lado amable; memorizó el número adjunto en el mensaje y marcó al decano inmediatamente para explicarle lo que había pasado; después hizo un par de llamadas más a su oficina y a otros compromisos que tenía que cancelar para quedar totalmente libre, cuando hubo terminado caminó a lo largo del pasillo del hospital rumbo al consultorio donde había dejado a Mina; al entrar se dio cuenta de que se había demorado más de lo previsto porque las enfermeras ya estaba enyesándole el brazo.

—He vuelto —anunció sonriendo—, ya no tienes ningún problema, tu tutora a dado su permiso para que te presentes hasta mañana.

—¡Oh! ¿de verdad? ¿acaso las sedujiste? ella es algo ruda.

El moreno rió —¿Seducirla? no, sólo le dije lo que había pasado —se sentía tan bien al ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Mina.

—Ah bueno, si ella lo dice está bien ¿entonces a donde iré hoy? —preguntó en voz alta y una expresión triste en el rostro—, quería conocer la escuela o la ciudad; por cierto ¿no tienes un empleo al que asistir?

—No, me tomaré el día, seré y haré lo que quieras, de alguna manera tengo que pagar lo que te hice — dijo, aunque no hablaba sólo por el accidente.

—¿De verdad? bueno… no es que quiera ser ventajosa, pero podríamos comenzar con el móvil, la verdad es que fue tu culpa que se extraviara.

—Ok, ok, el que tú quieras —Yaten sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

—¿De verdad el que yo quiera? —cuestionó pensativa enarcando una ceja—, quiero uno caro —agregó.

—Sabía que dirías eso —habló el platinado en un balbuceo—, entonces nos vamos cuando quieras.

—Oye no te lo tomes en serio, era sólo una broma y bueno nos vamos cuando terminen de dejarme como momia —sonrió—, ¿sabes? nunca antes me había roto un hueso —calló un momento— bueno eso creo.

La sonrisa de Yaten desapareció de repente —Entonces nos iremos cuando terminen de enyesarte.

—Ok, oye Yaten… tú… ¿tal vez?… podrías —murmuró apenada—, invitarme a desayunar, muero de hambre —dijo rápidamente.

—Claro —respondió acercándose a su rostro, después sonrió—, no tienes porque apenarte.

Mina retrocedió —Ok, pero no quiero nada de carne rara, tú sabes carne como de… perro por ejemplo —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Perro? claro que no… pero entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó curioso.

Lo pensó por un segundo —¿Sushi? —agregó—, pero debe ser sin mariscos, soy alérgica.

—Lo sé —Yaten respondió bajo, tanto que ella no pudo escucharlo—, entonces sushi sin mariscos será.

—Perfecto —finalizó la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de un rato las enfermeras terminaron de poner el yeso y colocar el cabestrillo —Listo señorita —dijo sonriente una de ellas mientras la otra le tendía la cuenta medica —Puede hacer el pago en la salida.

Mina estiró la mano libre para tomar la cuenta, pero Yaten se adelantó —Yo lo pagaré, gracias —sentenció mientras ayudaba a Mina a salir del consultorio. —Iré a pagar ¿Me esperas aquí?

—Sí claro, no escaparé de ti antes de la comida, tal vez después… quizá después de comprar el celular.

—No escapes de mí —dijo el platinado sin querer—. Bueno ya regreso —caminó sobre el pasillo hasta llegar a la ventanilla, Mina lo miró alejarse.

—Este hombre se toma todo muy literal ¿o será que es mi idea? —dijo para sí.

A Yaten le tomó un tiempo realizar el pago; cuando regresó con Mina amablemente la sostuvo del brazo —Ahora si nos podemos ir.

—Vamos a comer, muero de hambre —respondió ella—, y bueno no es que no agradezca tu ayuda, pero te preocupas demasiado, sólo me fracturé el brazo, no hay porque ser tan cuidadosos.

—Me siento culpable, deja que cuide de ti… por lo menos el día de hoy —casi suplicó.

—Ok, ok ya quita esa cara de cachorro.

—No tengo cara de cachorro —respondió en un puchero—, vamos a comer… mi estomago también pide algo.

—Sí tienes cara de cachorro, un cachorro de gato; mira nada más esa boquita de gato —Mina tocó los labios de Yaten—, anda vamos a comer —gritó mientras corría.

El platinado se detuvo por un segundo, se tocó la suave piel de sus propios labios; ahí donde minutos antes Mina había puesto sus dedos, exactamente donde se formaba el corazón, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, de alguna manera todo aquello parecía como un sueño, algo en su interior peleaba consigo mismo; por un lado no quería pensar en nada que no fuera recuperar un poco del tiempo que había perdido y por el otro sentía miedo, miedo quizá de que en algún momento despertara y se diera cuenta de que todo, efectivamente, era un sueño, pero pensó igual que hubiera hecho en un ilusión, pensó que si tenía el tiempo contado entonces dejaría sus preocupaciones de lado y simplemente trataría de dejarse llevar por el momento.

—¡Oye fíjate por donde corres o vas a caerte y entonces puede que te rompas el otro brazo! —gritó al ver que Mina corría de espaldas para poder mirarlo.

- . -

Después de haber hablado con Seiya y que prácticamente saliera disparado con una maleta en una mano y la computadora portátil en la otra, Zafiro se había quedado totalmente solo frente a la acera; había ido a hablar con Seiya con toda la intención de contarle el pequeño problema que tenía en el instituto, pero las cosas no habían salido bien.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ahora mis posibilidades están muertas —se dijo mientras lo pensaba un segundo, después como una estrella fugaz un rostro conocido apareció en su mente—. Lita —exclamó.

Subió a su auto y condujo a toda velocidad, pensando en qué podría decirle cuando llegara ahí, al fin de cuentas la última noche que se habían visto las cosas no habían terminado muy bien; no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una gran idea, pero era lo único que le quedaba; cuando finalmente llegó frente a la residencia da Lita no se detuvo a pensar y bajó del vehículo raudamente, tocó la campanilla de la entrada y esperó a que atendieran a su llamado, después de todo ella podría servirle más a su propósito de lo que Seiya hubiera podido hacerlo.

Lita había llegado a casa totalmente exhausta después de un agitado día de trabajo; lo único que quería era poder acostarse toda la tarde para recuperar las horas de sueño que se le habían pasado por el turno nocturno que había tenido que cubrir. El repentino sonar de la campanilla alejó todos sus sentimientos de tranquilidad; sin mucho ánimo se levantó del mullido sofá donde había permanecido, caminó con visible cansancio y al ver a Zafiro parado en el marco de su puerta provocó que sus ganas de abofetearlo por los sucesos de la noche anterior volvieran a ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo de manera brusca.

—¿Quiero hablarte? —respondió el peliazul—, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Espero que sea algo importante —Lita abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar— "sólo quiero descasar" —se dijo mentalmente mientras el chico entraba.

Zafiro sonrió cuando pasó junto a ella en el umbral, se acomodó en el sofá en el que Lita había estado recostada minutos antes. —La verdad no sé si es importante para ti, pero te aseguro que es importante para mí.

—Te escucho —la joven suspiró sentándose a su lado. Cruzó las piernas para recargarse en ellas—, pero si no es importante sabes lo que puede pasar ¿verdad?

Zafiro rió nervioso —Sí —dudó un momento—. La verdad es que necesito que me ayudes; estoy desesperado y confundido a tal grado que iba a pedirle a Seiya que me besara… frente al colegio donde trabajo —confesó con expresión solemne y sería.

La reacción de Lita fue automática —¿Qué tú, qué?… ¿por qué harías algo como eso? —se exaltó de sólo pensar que aquello pudiera pasar— ¿Cuál es el punto? —cuestionó extrañada.

—Las chicas del instituto —soltó Zafiro—, sabes que intenté conseguir un trabajo en una escuela de chicos pero no pude y bueno necesito dinero para vivir… pero esas chicas, esas chicas son la muerte, no me dejan en paz ni un momento… Lita —Zafiro pronunció su nombre al tiempo que tomaba sus manos—, ayúdame, por favor, necesito que me ayudes.

Un escalofrió corrió la espina dorsal de Lita cuando Zafiro tomó sus manos —¿A qué quieres que te ayude? —preguntó con voz queda—, porque no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer.

—Ven conmigo al festival de artes, tengo un taller de pintura y necesito una modelo —dijo suplicante—, ven conmigo, modela y luego dile a todos que soy tu esposo —finalizó—. Compraré anillos si es necesario… Lita, por favor, si esto continua podría perder mi empleo y me quitarían mi cédula, ¿quién va a creerme que son ellas las que me acosan? y todo esto por esas chiquillas que no entienden que soy su profesor.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Lita se levantó del sofá separando sus manos de las el peliazul— ¿A caso te volviste loco? ¿cómo me voy a hacer pasar por tu esposa?, es… demasiado… ni siquiera te gusto —aquellas últimas palabras las dijo sin pensar.

Zafiro la miró atónito; algo en sus palabras le pareció cruel —Se que es difícil, pero por favor Lita, me gustas… es decir, somos amigos ¿A quién no le gustan sus amigos?

—No es lo mismo, no puedo fingir… no lo haré —le dio la espalda, no quería que se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo que ya resultaba más que evidente—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Serena?

El peliazul lo meditó un segundo —No se me ocurrió, cuando pensé en quien podría ayudarme, apareció en mi mente Seiya… iba a hacerme pasar por gay pero luego me acordé de ti —Zafiro se acercó hasta a ella y se arrodillo abrazándose a sus piernas—. Por favor Lita ayúdame, no quiero perder mi licencia; enseñar y el arte son mi pasión; pero esas niñas me están volviendo loco, la última vez una de ellas me encerró en el salón y se quitó la ropa, no quiero ir a la cárcel… por favor —suplicó.

—Zafiro, no lo hagas —trató de levantarlo—, entiéndeme… ¿tú podrías fingir ser mi esposo, así de buenas a primeras? —lo ayudó a levantarse y lo miró a los ojos fijamente—. Tal vez como modelo te pueda ayudar, pero con lo demás… —lo pensó un momento y suspiró resignada—, lo pensaré… no estoy diciendo que lo haré pero lo pensaré.

Cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras, todas las esperanzas regresaron a su cuerpo. —¿De verdad Lita? puedes no ser mi esposa, quizá mi novia o mi prometida… te lo agradeceré inmensamente —dijo abrazándola.

—Ok, ya, es suficiente, me dejarás sin aire —Lita se lo quitó de encima no precisamente por las razones dadas, sino porque su cercanía la ponía un tanto nerviosa— ¿Y cuando de supone que empezará todo esto?

—¿Aceptas? —dijo perplejo— ¿De verdad aceptas?

—Como modelo, lo otro lo tengo que pensar. —la expresión en el rostro de Zafiro provocó que Lita sintiera unas inmensas ganas de reír.

—Lita, anda, di que sí, anda ¿sí? —pidió suplicante, con cara de tonta emoción.

—Dije que aún lo tengo que pensar, no hagas que me arrepienta —respondió la joven, aparentando ser sería al hablar.

—Anda Lita, si me ayudas con esto, seré el hombre más agradecido del mundo.

—Tienes que serlo, pero no me chantajees.

—¡Anda, sí, anda! —siguió pidiendo con ojos de cachorrillo.

Lita se alejó un poco de él. —No me vas a convencer.

En un movimiento rápido, Zafiro la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo —Anda, ¿sí?, anda, no quiero ser recordado como el maestro gay.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Lita hizo un puchero y se zafó del agarre —Sólo lo haré por qué después no quiero que me eches la culpa de que te quitaron la cédula o lo que es peor, de que te metan a la cárcel… sólo por eso.

Zafiro se acercó más a ella en el sofá —eres la mejor, Lita —dijo sonriendo en su muy particular forma—, voy a llevarte a cenar a donde tú quieras.

—¿A cenar? —respondió ilusionada—, no es necesario, me conformo con que me digas que estás agradecido— su ánimo se apago de repente—. Zafiro ¿Crees que Serena esté de acuerdo con esto?

—¿Serena?... pues no tendría porque no estarlo.

—Bueno, no sé… pero me da le impresión de que puede tomar esto a mal —volvió a decir.

—Mira hablaré con ella, sin con eso estás más tranquila ¿Ok?

—No es necesario, no si tú crees que no lo es —agregó.

Platicaron un rato más, Lita le pidió que le contara todos los detalles de la situación, Zafiro lo hizo aunque un poco renuente; en parte ella parecía asombrada, sabía demasiado bien que ese chico tenía un algo que a veces te hacía perder la cabeza y no exactamente de mala manera, sino de una manera más afectada por su forma de ser y por su atractivo; pero también sabía que era un hombre íntegro que por lo menos no jugaría con niñas de instituto, por eso algunas de las cosas le parecían increíbles y se preguntó desde cuando las chicas de esas edad se habían vuelto tan descaradas. Con toda esa situación el peliazul parecía apenado, evitaba mirarla mientras le relataba los sucesos bochornosos que tenía que pasar día a día.

—Oye Zafiro ¿Estás seguro que no les diste ninguna razón para que actuaran así? —preguntó de repente interrumpiéndolo en su relato.

—No, ¿a caso no me conoces? está bien que me gusten las mujeres más jóvenes que yo, pero esto sería demasiado… ellas están confundidas —respondió en tono herido.

—Está bien, está bien te creo, es sólo que bueno es algo fuerte tratándose de chicas de instituto.

—Sí lo sé, por eso de alguna forma tengo las manos atadas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Vamos, vamos que no decaiga ese ánimo, todo va a solucionarse —Lita le palmeó el hombro.

Zafiro la miró dulcemente —Gracias Lita, sé que esto debe ser difícil, pero me alegra que vayas a ayudarme —dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla que la tomó por sorpresa impidiéndole hacer algo para evitarlo.

- . -

—¡Hola! Puedo ayudarlo en algo —la chica tras el mostrador había quedado fascinada con Yaten desde que lo había visto entrar en la tienda, así que se dedicó a atenderlo lo mejor posible.

—Sí, quiero que me muestre el teléfono celular más caro que tenga —lo miró sorprendida— por favor —agregó sonriente al ver que la empleada no mostraba signos de movimiento.

Tras irse un momento, regresó con dos equipos móviles, los saco de su empaque y los mostró al platinado mientras les explicaba las funciones de cada uno; Yaten parecía muy interesado en los detalles.

—¿Qué haces? —escuchó tras de él, Mina lo miraba sin prestar mucha atención a los celulares.

—¡Ah! ¿estás aquí?, estoy comprando tu nuevo teléfono, estos son los equipos más caros, puedes preguntar el precio si quieres.

—Tú realmente te tomas las cosas muy en serio, no quiero un teléfono tan caro, además —tomó uno y lo examinó— son táctiles, no me gustan los teléfonos táctiles —dijo mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación— quiero algo con teclas de verdad, ahora con mi mano diestra inservible no quiero tener que pelearme con esta cosa —depositó el móvil en el mostrador.

Yaten sonrió "de verdad que no has cambiado nada" —pensó—, bueno entonces elije el que quieras, anda ve a mirar yo estaré aquí aburriéndome.

—Está bien, no tardaré para que no te aburras mucho.

El platinado hizo un par de llamadas a la oficina mientras esperaba a que Mina hiciera la compra, después decidió que había una persona a la que tenía llamar.

—Rei.

—Tú, mal amigo no hagas que te odie más de lo que te odio ¿qué quieres? —dijo del otro lado de la línea.

—No me odies, pero no me dejaste otra salida —esperó a que la pelinegra le respondiera pero no dijo nada—Vamos Rei no te enojes.

—¿Dónde están?

—En el centro comercial, necesita un nuevo móvil, la llevaré a descansar cuando terminemos aquí.

—Está bien, espero que tu arranque por lo menos haya servido de algo —dijo ella.

—Digamos que sí, ha servido de mucho.

—Ok, de todos modos para que no quieras robarte a mi alumna después, parece que tendré que ir por ella mañana ¿por cierto ya me vas a decir que le pasó?

—Se fracturó el brazo derecho, nada de cuidado.

—No te dijo, ¿no tenías otra manera de encontrártela?

—Fue el destino — respondió simple — bueno me voy, parece que terminó de elegir y por lo de mañana no te preocupes yo me encargaré de llevarla y recogerla de la universidad.

—¿Sabes que eres un aprovechado?

—Nadie puede culparme.

—Eres imposible, pero bueno, mañana puntual, nos vemos —Rei cortó la llamada.

Mina se acercó a él indicándole que había terminado de hacer su elección, Yaten terminó de hacer la compra.

—Eres muy popular con las chicas, tu novia debe sentirse celosa —dijo Mira.

—¿Y eso a que viene? —Yaten respondió riendo un poco, sinceramente el comentario le había causado gracia.

—¿No viste a la chica de la tienda? te comía con la mirada; ahora que lo pienso compadezco a tu novia ¿por cierto tienes una?

—No, no tengo y en todo caso si tuviera ¿por qué la compadecerías?

—Pues salir con un chico que atrae la atención de todas las mujeres a su alrededor, sería incomodo, sinceramente amigo Yaten yo no saldría contigo —agregó.

—Acabamos de conocernos, tu comentario no es válido, más bien es precipitado.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, por un momento lo olvidé.

El resto del camino hasta el auto no dijeron nada, Yaten se sintió bien de que ella hubiera notado a la trabajadora de la tienda, eso alentaba su ego y su deseo de querer que Mina regresará a ser la misma de antes y prefería pasar de largo sus comentarios acerca de salir con un chico como él, en realidad podría decir que ella no sabía lo que decía.

—Y bueno a donde debo llevarte ahora ¿dónde vives?

—¡Oh! sí, claro, ¿recuerdas el sitio donde me atropellaste? vivo en el edificio de enfrente —respondió.

Yaten sintió que todo aquello debí ha de ser una conspiración del universo o una inmensa suerte, Mina había terminado viviendo en el mismo complejo departamental que él.

—Claro que sé donde es, yo también vivo ahí —respondió sonriente.

—Genial, somos vecinos.

—Sí, ¿No crees que es una suerte?

—Parece cosa de risa, es muy extraño.

—Es el destino —finalizó el platinado y arrancó el vehículo.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno la segunda entrega se me paso por algunas hora lo siento pero intentaba arreglarme las uñas para un evento de mañana con el coro donde canto (por cierto que no ha salido muy bien), espero que no estén decepcionadas de esta parte U.U porque a mí me ha encantado todo lo que acontece a nuestros personajes, como veis aquí ya hay más de Mina y Yate. **

**Pero bueno, espero como siempre sus comentarios y gracias a las que me dejaron review en el cap anterior: Kata, Marie , Minafan y Genddrene , las amo chicas, sus respuestas en estos días las mando jajaja.**

**Si quieren saber que va a pasar con estos chicos no dejen de leer el próximo cap.**

**Hasta el siguiente mes. **

**Hazu.**


	5. Pieza Cuarta

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Universo Alterno**

* * *

Pieza Cuarta

"Esto nunca terminará, sostendré tu mano aún más fuerte

de modo que nunca vamos a estar separados,

me convertiré en el viento y te envolveré dulcemente,

ahora quiero volar al mundo donde tú estás

quiero verte… necesito verte

estoy esperando por ti, no me olvides."

* * *

El sol había llegado a su punto máximo desde hacía algunas horas, Serena se había levantado relativamente temprano en comparación a su horario normal, tenía algo de trabajo que debía terminar, una composición que por más que trataba de completar no lograba hacerlo; había limpiado la casa, el estudio, el jardín y había también lavado la ropa, al final, sentada frente al piano intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse, pero le parecía imposible; miró el reloj y después de pensárselo un momento decidió que no podía soportar ni un segundo más sentada ahí en completo silencio, la situación la exasperaba, se levantó del taburete y con firmeza se fue hacía el segundo piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba en completa obscuridad, aquello la puso de mal humor, en dos pasos ya estaba frente a la ventana corriendo las pesadas cortinas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el chico en la cama que estaba justo frente a ella—, cierra esas cortinas —dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Seiya son las tres de la tarde, ya salió el sol, levántate —señaló la chica.

—Es demasiado temprano.

—Nada, levántate —agregó mientras le quitaba las cobijas.

—Déjame dormir un poco más —chilló el pelinegro.

—Sí no te levantas ahora no voy a permitir que saques nada del refrigerador —sentenció.

Seiya, abrió los adormilados ojos —Acabo de acostarme… hace un par de horas.

—Ese es tu problema, te he dicho que en esta casa las actividades comienzan temprano, se desayuna a las diez de la mañana y se toman tres comidas, tú por lo que veo eres un desastre.

—No soy un desastre, sólo soy escritor, así es este trabajo —se defendió.

—Pues no me importa, mientras vivas en mi casa vas a hacer las cosas como yo te diga, así que levántate y vete a dar una ducha.

—Cinco minutos más —pidió el pelinegro mientras se envolvía nuevamente en las mantas para escapar de la luz del sol.

—No, he dicho que te levantes, no hagas que te saque a golpes —Serena jaloneó las cobijas hasta sacar la mayoría de ellas. Seiya forcejeó pero al final terminó cediendo.

—Está bien —dijo sentándose al filo de la cama, despeinado y aún adormilado—, me bañaré pero quiero café primero ¿podrías hacerme café?

—¡Increíble!, no te quieres levantar y ahora tengo que prepararte café —refunfuñó. —Seiya vete a bañar —agregó la joven de mala gana mientras salía de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

La miró cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se volvió a acostar. —¿Cómo puedo soportar vivir aquí? —se preguntó.

Serena cerró la puerta de la cocina y se recargó en ella respirando profundamente —¿Cómo puedo soportar vivir aquí? —siguió de frente hasta la cafetera y la encendió, esperó a que la maquina terminara de hacer su trabajo y después vertió el liquido negro en dos tazas, tomó la suya y dejó la de Seiya sobre la mesa, sabía que en cualquier momento entraría por ella; al pensar aquello una especie de nerviosismo de apoderó de su ser.

Seiya sabía que Serena de verdad no lo dejaría tocar el refrigerador si no se levantaba ya mismo; con desgano y dificultad se quitó las cobijas de encima; en esos momentos todo lo que necesitaba era tomar una gran taza de café para poder despertar así que salió de la cama con la única intensión de ir directo a la cocina.

Escuchó a Seiya acercarse, tomó la taza que había servido para él y giró para entregársela. —Aquí está tu… —la taza cayó al piso derramando todo el liquido en la ropa de la joven que gritó apartando la vista de Seiya quien intentaba ayudarla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Aléjate, yo… estoy bien… vete.

—Déjame ayudarte —insistió.

—No, sólo vete y ponte algo de ropa, ¡por dios Seiya! —respondió sin levantar la vista mientras secaba con una franela de un cajón y secaba su ropa húmeda—, maldita sea, duele.

La escuchó quejarse y se acercó más. —¿Dónde te duele? ¿te lastimaste?

—Sí… no… ¡he dicho que vayas a vestirte!

En ese instante Seiya se miró sonrojándose un poco, hasta el momento no había notado que sólo tenía puesto un bóxer ajustado, había olvidado por completo ponerse pantalones antes de bajar, pero aún así no retrocedió—, iré… iré en un momento —dijo difícilmente—, primero déjame ver que te pasó.

—He dicho que no me toques… por favor… sólo… déjame, estoy bien —Serena se levantó un poco la blusa para verse el estomago, su piel estaba roja—, ¡soy una tonta! —dijo en un susurro.

El pelinegro miró aquella pequeña parte de piel desnuda y agradeció internamente el que sus mejillas ya estuvieran rojas—, espera, no te muevas —corrió escalera arriba hasta su ahora habitación, se puso un pantalón y bajó igual de rápido con un frasco en la mano—, a ver déjame ponerte un poco de esto.

—No —la rubia manoteó pero Seiya ignoró su reacción poniendo su mano en el vientre de su amiga untando algo que al tacto con la zona hacía que la piel se sintiera caliente, Serena dio un respingo por el dolor que aquello le provocó— es suficiente, puedo hacerlo yo…

—Espera, no te muevas casi termino —respondió sin levantar la vista— sentirás la piel un poco caliente, pero es muy buen remedio contra quemaduras, Lita me lo regaló porque dice que soy torpe —Seiya dijo todo aquello mientras ponía el bálsamo en el vientre de Serena— ¡listo! —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Deja yo lo hago —le arrebató el frasco de la mano de forma brusca—, puedo hacerlo sola —se fue a la sala ignorando completamente al pelinegro, se sentó en el sofá mientras seguía con los masajes circulares sobre su piel quemada; la mención de Lita la había vuelto a la realidad.

El acto brusco de Serena lo había sorprendido, no entendía su repentino comportamiento. Con un suspiro se preparó una nueva taza de café y fue a sentarse a la sala junto a ella. —Veo que terminaste de limpiar —dijo queriendo comenzar la conversación.

—He terminado —respondió cortante.

—¡Oye! ¿estás molesta porque me levanté tarde? vamos no es para tanto, pero me dormí tarde… más bien temprano, estaba editando algunas cosas —el chico se defendió.

—No estoy molesta Seiya —Serena lo miró brevemente.

—Lo siento —dijo Seiya de manera repentina.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —el inesperado tono en el que el chico le había hablado la hizo sentir remordimientos por su anterior actitud.

—Siento haber olvidado ponerme ropa antes de bajar, de verdad lo siento pero estoy acostumbrado a andar así en casa.

—Yo siento haberte hablado tan mal, pero te pido que no olvides que ahora no vives solo, vivimos juntos… bueno no juntos... lo que quiero decir es que compartimos la casa —ese "juntos" provocó un ligero sonrojo cuando por su mente pasó la imagen de que ahora estaba viviendo como pareja.

—Lo siento, de verdad en cuanto termine de escribir este libro volveré a mi casa y no te molestaré más.

—No me molestas —respondió Serena en automático—, quiero decir que no tengo problemas, Zafiro me dijo que tenía que portarme un poco exigente contigo, creo que él sabía qué harías este tipo de cosas.

—¡Ah! ese Zafiro, no le hagas caso, ¿sabes qué va a casa a interrumpirme siempre que estoy escribiendo? llega con un bote de pollo y se sienta a mi lado y habla y habla y no me deja escribir… por favor no lo dejes venir —suplicó.

Serena soltó una carcajada —Zafiro es tan graciosos —dijo olvidándose completamente de la tensión anterior mientras recordaba a su amigo—, es muy divertido estar con él.

La simple reacción de Serena al hablar de Zafiro le causo molestia —Sí, ya veo que te divierte mucho —respondió agrio— iré a ducharme —se levantó del sofá— pero no te preocupes no andaré por ahí sin ropa, puedes hacer tus cosas normalmente —agregó de espaldas a ella mientras se marchaba.

La sonrisa de Serena se borró ante la actitud de Seiya —¿por qué la repentina molestia? —cuestionó.

—Nada… es sólo que quiero aprovechar el día, hoy quiero tener un adelanto considerable, entre más rápido termine mejor.

—Está bien, entonces no te molesto… continua —Serena se levantó de igual manera pasando delante del pelinegro, rumbo al segundo piso.

Seiya subió unos momentos después hablaba por lo bajo sobre algunas cosas referentes a Zafiro que eran apenas descifrable pero se detuvo al pasar frente a la habitación de Serena, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y cuando lo notó algo en su interior le asaltó, una absurda idea que así como surgió se desvaneció aunque pese a sus negativas terminó por acercarse a hurtadillas.

Serena no se sentía muy bien después del comportamiento que Seiya había tenido, pero no lo culpaba a fin de cuentas ella se había comportado de igual manera, un tanto brusca y grosera; aún así no pudo evitar sentir el corazón herido y más después de la mención tan vivaracha que Seiya había hecho a cerca de Lita. Sin ganas se desabotonó la camisa; de la cómoda sacó una limpia, antes de ponérsela reviso su estomago, la marca roja se extendía hasta debajo del pecho; se miró con un poco de dolor reflejado en el rostro.

Ella estaba de espaldas con sólo el sostén puesto cuando logró verla por la abertura de la puerta, la expresión en su rostro parecía un poco agobiada, su piel desnuda era tan hermosa al reflejo de la luz que entraba en la habitación que sintió su corazón palpitar agitadamente, entonces se dio vuelta y Seiya tuvo una clara vista de la mancha rojiza que recorría de la parte baja de su pecho y llegaba hasta su estomago, sintió ganas de ir a su lado y preguntarle si necesitaba ir al hospital pero se contuvo, lo más seguro era que si se daba cuenta de que había estado mirándola a escondidas las cosas terminarían mal.

Serena se puso la ropa mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido; no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, era obvio que tenía que disculparse con Seiya, pero por otro lado, no sabía si hacerlo; se resignó y salió de la habitación, notando un movimiento en la puerta de la habitación contigua; un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pensamiento que simplemente ignoró; la sola idea de que Seiya pudiera estarla espiándola era absurda, él podía ser lo que quisiera pero jamás un mirón pervertido. Sin más se fue al estudio, necesitaba distraer su mente, dejar de pensar en que Seiya seguía ahí arriba, suspiró largamente mientras algo empezaba a pasar en su interior.

Recargado en la pared del baño Seiya dejó que el agua callera en su cuerpo desnudo, la pelea con Serena le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza y no terminaba de entender por qué las cosas habían llegado a tan absurdo final, quizá la sola mención de Lita la había puesto en ese estado, pero eso era imposible, por un momento dejó de entender cualquier pensamiento, entonces recordó como era que había ido a parar a casa de Serena. —La pianista, eso es, estoy aquí por la pianista —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo— entre más pronto termine de escribir mejor.

En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Serena no había escuchado su piano y eso era realmente lo que quería, quería estudiar su música para poder darle un carácter a su personaje; esa era la razón por la que estaba en esa casa, lo demás era secundario, así que se apresuró a terminar su ducha y proseguir con su escrito para así poder salir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Serena cerró los ojos, mientras de la obscuridad de su mente brotaban notas multicolor; en un acto reflejo sus dedos acariciaron las teclas del piano que de alguna manera le parecieron extremadamente suaves, la melodía comenzó a crearse despacio como en un rumor, delicadamente hermosa la melodía se volvía impaciente, saltando, clareando cada sonido; era como si el sentimiento de nostalgia y esperanza se encontremezclaran y acompañaran con un poco de impaciente soledad.

Seiya escuchó el eco surgir de la nada, se mantuvo quieto, atendiendo atentamente para después literalmente correr fuera de su habitación; se detuvo en las escaleras porque no quería causar ruido al bajar, se acercó silencioso hasta el estudio, como hechizado por la melodía. La escena que encontró fue exactamente lo que estaba esperando ver, era como si todo hubiera salido de su mente con el único fin de que él pudiera plasmarlo en las páginas que quería escribir. Aquella escena fue todo lo que necesitó para que el mar de sensaciones e ideas regresaran; el bloqueo que había permanecido aferrado en su cabeza se desvaneció junto con las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta recorrían su rostro.

- . -

Tenía un raro sentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a suceder; no era que confiara plenamente en su instinto de predicción, si es que algo como aquello existía en alguna parte del ser humano, era más bien qué de alguna forma algo estaba mal, aunque de hecho, todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente bien, tenía que aceptarlo se sentía genial teniendo a Zafiro pegado a ella todo el día, al principio intentó negar las emociones que le producía, pero con el transcurso de los días su corazón la había obligado a aceptar el hecho de que por dentro brincaba de felicidad.

En un segundo todo se había vuelto hermoso, como si los muchos momentos de tristeza que tiempo atrás le provocara el sólo hecho de pensar en Zafiro Black nunca hubieran existido, era como si el mundo hubiera tomado color en las últimas semanas, pero con todo y eso se sentía rara; ella era Lita Kino la chica fuerte, la que no se doblegaría ante los encantos y coqueteos de ese playboy bueno para nada, la que había guardado sus sentimientos abriéndolos sólo para la persona que como ella, secretamente miraba a ese alguien especial; y pensó por un momento que todo hubiera estado bien, que todo sería igual que antes de comenzar esa farsa si él no la hubiera tratado como una diosa en todo aquel tiempo.

—No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasándome —Lita se revolvía el cabello mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras—, maldita sea Zafiro te odio, te odio… no espera… —dijo congelándose en el acto— todo esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera abierto la puerta aquella tarde, ¡ahhhhhh! Lita ¿cómo es que eres tan tonta? —se pateó mentalmente—, estúpida, estúpida —sin más, se dejó caer en el escritorio haciendo un hueco con sus brazos para esconder su cabeza. Giró su cara y fijó la vista en el anillo plateado que descansaba en su dedo anular que al movimiento de la luz hacía destellar la palabra "amor" que tenía escrita en japonés.

—Acéptalo Lita, lo que sientes está grabado en este anillo y nada te gustaría más que fuera real —suspiró mientras se quitaba la argolla— esto es una mentira, así que no te emociones, el hecho de que este anillo diga su nombre y el de él el tuyo no significa nada—. ¡Ahhh! me voy a volver loca, maldito playboy bueno para nada.

—¿Bueno para nada? ¿a caso hablas de mi hermano? —una voz proveniente de la puerta atrajo su mirada que al instante se cruzó con la de un chico delgado y palido.

—Sí le dices que me escuchaste decir eso estás muerto ¿entendiste Black? —el chico sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Ya, ya, no diré nada —dijo en tono divertido. Lita lo escrutó con la mirada.

—No es gracioso Diamante.

—Para mí sí lo es Lita —respondió acercándose a su rostro— ¿y bien él está aquí o no?

—No, no está ¿por qué debería tu hermano estar en mi casa? —cuestionó.

—No sé dímelo tú —Diamante sonrió maliciosamente—, sé que ustedes están metidos en algo, y es algo muy grande para que anden escondiéndose de todos, Zafiro no ha querido contarme y últimamente no para en casa —la miró en tono sínico y victorioso al notar un ligero nerviosismo por parte de su amiga.

—Mira Diamante, yo sólo soy amiga de Zafiro, no soy su nana no tengo idea de lo que haya estado haciendo en los últimos días —respondió tratando de sonar segura y elocuente.

—Sí, claro —Diamante se recargó en el respaldo del asiento del que se había apoderado minutos después de que su conversación con Lita comenzara; la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro mientras la joven intentaba revisar algunos papeles.

—Utilizaré tu baño —el chico salió de la habitación —por cierto, linda sortija —agregó, Lita suspiró.

Zafiro entró de repente en la habitación, llevaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa, miró a Lita que estaba recostada en el escritorio— Lita —llamó haciéndola levantar el rostro— tengo una sorpresa —amplió un poco más su sonrisa y acercándose a ella la jaló de la mano para que lo siguiera hasta la sala donde antes de entrar le tapó los ojos. —Tengo una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar —la dirigió con pasos lentos hasta detenerse, Lita no supo reconocer en su propia casa cual era el sitio al que habían llegado; despacio sintió las manos del peliazul separarse de su rostro, abrió sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse de frente con un cuadro que la sorprendió.

Diamante escuchó la voz de su hermano desde el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño; agudizó el sentido para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaban hablando pero aún así no pudo escuchar nada. Salió acercándose silenciosamente, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no eras para nada correcto pero algo escondían esos dos y tenía demasiada curiosidad como para dejarlo pasar.

—Vamos Diamante no es que te entrometas en lo que no debes, es simplemente que tienes una inclinación natural por la investigación —se dijo tratando de calmar su voz interior que le gritaba que no debía hacer aquello; sin hacer caso a sus quejas mentales siguió hasta toparse con una escena que no esperó encontrar, no por lo menos en un par de años.

Zafiro mantenía abrazada a Lita por la espalda, ambos se mecían de un lado a otro en un ligero vaivén mientras miraban con fija atención el enorme cuadro de la pared. Diamante miró entonces con más atención, notando en la mano de su hermano el anillo gemelo del que minutos antes había visto en el dedo de Lita.

—¿Usted, usted dos... se casaron? —en el momento que Diamante impelió su pregunta Lita se soltó de los brazos de Zafiro— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿de verdad ustedes se casaron? —sonrió victorioso.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —replicó el peliazul.

—Vine a buscarte hermano

—Pudiste haberme llamado.

—Quería verte, además —Diamante se acercó a ellos—, además sabía que traían algo y necesitaba averiguarlo, aunque ya lo suponía, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan grande.

—¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? —Zafiro lo encaró.

—Vamos, es obvio que al fin te animaste —Diamante fue interrumpido a mitad del sermón que estaba dándole a su hermano menor.

—Estás en un error —apeló Zafiro—, lo estás interpretando todo mal.

—¡Por dios Zafiro!, ¿a caso la estás negando? ¿estás negando a la mujer que amas? —la expresión sería de Diamante no pasó desapercibida— puede que tú lo niegues, pero tu rostro lo dice todo, nunca has sido muy bueno con las mentiras, ya deberías saberlo.

- . -

Mina estaba a mitad de la lectura que debía entregar para el día siguiente, en momentos miraba insistentemente su reloj, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes bien habría podido irse sola a casa después de clases, pero no, su nuevo vecino con sentimiento de culpabilidad había insistido en ser su chaperón por todo el tiempo que le restaba llevar el yeso y a pesar de que conocía a Yaten desde hacía poco tiempo la verdad era que ya le tenía mucha confianza; pero en aquel momento su estomago le exigía comida y ella no podía marcharse porque Yaten estaba por llegar.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se quejó poniendo mala cara; lo meditó un momento y decidió que le haría bien matar el tiempo ante su espera así que decidió caminar por la escuela; era una buena idea porque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el campus debido a su accidente así que decidió revisar las zonas cercanas. Emprendió la caminata intentando distraerse, algo que le resulto muy fácil; en pocos tiempo se había olvidado del hambre que tenía y todo gracias a la muy agradable vista que le brindaban las instalaciones; descuidadamente comenzó a caminar entre los edificios hasta que llegó a un hermoso jardín que llamó su atención, se apresuró para alcanzar el lugar y cuando estaba justo en la entrada junto a la barda que delimitaba el sitio sintió un fuerte tirón en el tirante del cabestrillo; el incidente la tomó por sorpresa y perdiendo el equilibro fue llevada directamente al piso.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el platinado—, si no fuera por ese estúpido programa no hubiera tardado tanto. —Yaten tenía un considerable retraso en su cita con Mina, estaba muy molesto porque había planeado llevarla a comer antes de dejarla en el departamento, pero había tenido problemas en el trabajo y ahora, con un poco de suerte sólo le daría tiempo de dejarla a la mitad del camino y todo gracias a la importante junta que tenía para esa tarde.

—¡Contesta, contesta! —decía para sus adentros irritándose porque la rubia no contestaba el celular y ya llevaba un buen rato marcando. Llegó al lugar indicado, junto al edificio correspondiente de la facultad y se estacionó, mientras marcaba de nuevo sin obtener respuesta.

—Hola —escuchó a su lado; había estado tan distraído que no se percató de la presencia de Rei—, pareces irritado, ¿esperas a Mina?

—Hola Rei —respondió tranquilizando su evidente malestar— sí, me retrasé por culpa del trabajo, pero ella no me responde el teléfono, parece que está molesta.

—No creo, en estas circunstancias no creo, tal vez antes sí —agregó la pelinegra, Yaten la miró no muy contento con el comentario—, ya hombre no es para tanto —Rei se defendió— yo la llamaré, así podremos descubrir si está molesta contigo.

—Siéntete afortunada, por lo menos no te rompiste el otro brazo —el joven pelinegro que caminaba a su lado sonreía mientras amablemente la ayudaba.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti seguramente habría sufrido una caída horrible —Mina de alguna manera estaba hipnotizada por aquel chico.

—Soy tu salvador —sentenció el pelinegro— ¿verdad que lo soy? —agregó e impacientemente esperó con la mirada llena de expectación que ella respondiera.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Yaten deja en paz el reloj, me estas mareando —pidió Rei, dudando realmente que su acompañante la hubiera escuchado.

—La llamaré de nuevo.

—Pero si la acabas de llamar, ya déjalo quizá se fue a casa.

—Entonces me hubiera avisado —respondió furioso— no le costaba nada.

—Ni te pongas en ese plan que el que llegó tarde fuiste tú.

—Sí pero es que... —Yaten no terminó su oración, había tomado de nuevo el celular cuando a lo lejos vio a una pareja acercándose.

Mina y Nicolas platicaban de trivialidades mientras caminaban de regreso al edificio de la facultad; para el pelinegro habérsela encontrado de aquella manera, a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba en la universidad había sido una verdadera suerte porque a pesar de todo también era su amiga y aunque las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido después de que Serena les dijera la verdad, también había querido la oportunidad de verla y hablarle de nuevo, y el inesperado accidente le había dado los motivos necesarios para hacerlo sin tener que buscar excusas, aquella tarde Nicolas se sentía un poco más animado.

Yaten no apartaba la mirada de las dos siluetas que se acercaban, se sentía un poco irritado, la escena le recordaba un tanto él como había conocido a Mina y aquello no le hubiera importado si las cosas fueran diferentes, pero en aquel momento en realidad le estaba importando y se podría decir que bastante.

—Mina... —Yaten cambio su expresión cuando finalmente los tuvo de frente— ¿qué te pasó? —se acercó a ella ignorando a Nicolas que estaba a su lado.

—Me caí.

—¿Cómo que te caíste? y lo dices así tan fácil —la reprendió.

—Pues es que eso pasó —se defendió.

—Sólo se hizo un par de moretones —intervino finalmente Nicolas, después dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se giró para mirar a la pelinegra. —Hola Rei.

—Hola —respondió la aludida sin mirarlo.

La expresión de Nicolas se tornó un tanto triste. —Mmmm ¿quieres ir a comer algo? ¿qué te parece un tazón de fideos? —propuso a su amiga.

—No, gracias.

—Anda vamos, yo pago —insistió dándole un ligero golpe con sus hombro, Rei respondió girando los ojos con tedio.

—Que no Nicolas, ya te dije que no.

Nicolas quiso seguir insistiendo pero un jalón a su camisa no se lo permitió. —No lo puedo creer, ¿no pudiste ser más cuidadoso? —cuestionó un Yaten muy molesto.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? si fui yo quien la ayudó, además —despegó las manos de Yaten de su camisa—, fue un accidente, así que cálmate quieres.

El platinado se tragó las palabras que tenía en la lengua, a pesar de que estaba un tanto irritado trató de mantener la calma para poder hablar con Mina así que se giró y la miró. —Sé que prometí llevarte a comer, pero me surgió algo y después una junta y...

—No te preocupes, está bien —interrumpió ella, Yaten se sorprendió un poco por la reacción, no estaba acostumbrado a tal pasividad— sólo que ahora tendré que esperar para acomodar los muebles con los que me ibas a ayudar.

—lo siento, de verdad lo siento —Yaten insistió.

—Está bien lo entiendo.

—Bueno me voy ahora —no muy convencido se dispuso a entrar al auto—te veré en casa —agregó.

—¿Oye Yaten me acercarías a la salida? —preguntó Rei, Nicolas la miró con un poco de decepción.

—Claro.

Mientras el auto se alejaba Yaten miraba por el espejo retrovisor las manos levantadas de sus amigos y hubo una cosa que ni él ni Rei pudieron pasar por alto; claramente notaron la mirada que Mina le dedicaba al pelinegro mirada que no fue nada grata para ninguno.

Después de que Mina y Nicolas se perdieran de vista, Yaten enfocó su atención hacía Rei notando la molestia en su pequeño rostro y entonces apareció de repente la pregunta que siempre le rondaba la cabeza.

—¿Rei sigues molesta con Nicolas?

La pelinegra lo miró pensativa —no estoy molesta —respondió fijando su vista en el camino.

—Por favor Rei te conozco más de lo que piensas no creas que no he notado tus aires cuando se te acerca —Rei no respondió y Yaten sonrió victorioso porque dejarla sin una respuesta inmediata no era algo que se pudiera hacer frecuentemente.

—No sé a qué te refieres, yo no estoy molesta... —hizo una pausa y después sonrió con malicia—, mejor dime, tú si estás molesto con él por robarte la atención de Mina... de nuevo.

El platinado lo meditó por un segundo. —Claro que no, pero... tal vez usted si lo está señorita —Yaten paró el auto por un instante para poder mirar a su acompañante a los ojos—, dime Rei ¿es qué acaso estás celosa? ¿será que lo que a ti te pasa es tan sencillo como decir que te gusta Nicolas?

Rei notó como Yaten trataba de emplear su método de intimidación, entonces se echó a reír —¿Sabes? tus trucos no funcionan conmigo y sinceramente lo que dices es completamente absurdo; por favor estamos hablando de Nicolas el último hombre en el mundo en el que me fijaría, él es sólo un amigo y lo aprecio, pero nada más.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —Yaten interrogó insistente.

—Completamente segura —respondió, el chico fijó sus ojos en ella pero no dijo nada en cambio permanecieron en silencio lo que les restó del camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde se despidieron. Cuando Rei bajó del vehículo repasó mentalmente las palabras de Yaten; a decir verdad Nicolas era la razón de su constante irritación, pero claramente no iba a ir por ahí diciéndolo a todo el mundo, pero quizá si seguía jugando con su humor colmaría su paciencia y se lo gritaría a la cara, cosa que por supuesto no quería hacer porque lo apreciaba mucho, pero a veces se comportaba como chico en plena pubertad y una de las cosas que más aborrecía era a los hombres inmaduros.

La pelinegra ni siquiera se dio cuenta todo lo que había estado caminado gracias a su apasionada conversación consigo misma; fue hasta que chocó de frente con la firme espalda del joven profesor de deportes que volvió su atención al camino.

—Lo siento —indicó en el acto.

—No hay problema… Rei —respondió el profesor con una sonrisa. A Rei se le subieron los colores al rostro, era increíblemente, maravillosamente increíble que el hombre que se robaba todos sus martes, supiera su nombre.

—¡Oh! lo siento, no debí haberte hablado con tanta familiaridad así tan repentinamente, perdona el atrevimiento —explicó el rubio al notar el extraño silencio que se había creado.

—¡Ah! no para nada, ninguna molestia, puede llamarme como guste —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces ya está, te llamaré Rei y por favor tú llámame Armand ¿estabas por irte? —cuestionó de nuevo ahora con tono interesado.

—Sí ya he terminado por el día de hoy, estaba por irme a casa —Rei respondió un poco apenada.

—Me parece muy bien, supe que eres asesora en el nuevo programa de intercambio, ¿debe ser cansado no? escuché que la chica de la que eres responsable tuvo un accidente en su primer día —Rei se sorprendió de la naturalidad que Armand tenía al hablar del tema, por un lado, estaba sorprendida de que supiera a cerca de sus actividades dentro de la escuela y por otro lado estába feliz, porque eso quería decir que no pasaba desapercibida para él.

—Bueno sí es algo complicado porque resulta que el chico que la atropelló es uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora ella es un lio porque le enyesaron la mano diestra pero creo que me las estoy arreglando bien —la joven hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a todas las cosas que había dicho momentos antes.

—Esa es en verdad una historia interesante, que tal si terminas de contarme mientras comemos algo yo invito ¿qué dices?

Rei pensó de repente que aquello debía de ser un sueño, no estaba segura si había escuchado bien o si le estaba tendiendo una broma así que se abstuvo de responder.

—¿Qué dices? iremos en mi coche ¿qué te gustaría comer? —insistió el rubio.

—Me apetece un tazón de fideos —respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- . -

Agradecía enormemente el haber llevado su cámara consigo aquella tarde; había podido hacer algunas tomas de paisaje y estaba más que satisfecha, porque el trabajo la mantenía totalmente ocupada y poco era el tiempo que tenia para hacer las fotos que quería; se cuestionó mentalmente si las cosas le irían mejor en el futuro, no es que se quejara, bueno si se quejaba porque creía firmemente que no había peleado por años con sus padres para terminar de fotógrafa para catálogos; dejó el tema de lado y después de un momento disipó sus pensamientos y miró su reloj que marcaba un ligero pero tedioso retraso de quince minutos, eso no le agradaba nada y es que era ya una costumbre que Haruka repetía constantemente y en realidad la ponía de muy mal humor así que sin dejar de pensar en la situación decidió seguir cámara en mano tratando de buscar algunas tomas para no notar el tiempo transcurrir.

—¡Hola hermosa! —dijo Haruka que había llegado corriendo y se había plantado frente a la lente que Michiru sostenía—, perdona el retardo tuve una junta y el trafico es horrible —finalizó sonriendo.

Michiru miró su reloj, —te retrasaste media hora, seguramente perdimos la reservación que teníamos —la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento de verdad —respondió Haruka acercándose a ella con una mirada extraña —pero así está mejor, podremos pasar este tiempo a solas —dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Siempre tienes una excusa Haruka —respondió brusca— sabes que últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para salir, hace un mes que hicimos esa reservación —agregó alejándose de su abrazo.

—Está bien, ha sido mi error pero ya te pedí disculpas —el rubio trató de abrazarla nuevamente.

Michiru suspiró. —Vayamos a casa.

Haruka cerró sus ojos y trató de que su ánimo que empezaba a tornar a un mal estado no se notara —Ya estamos aquí, vamos a cenar a otro sitio y después, no sé, podemos caminar un rato y hablar… de los preparativos que están pendientes para nuestra boda —propuso alegre.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo? dijiste que tu madre se encargaría.

—Michiru mi madre no es la que va a casarse, ¿no crees que deberías empezar a interesarte un poco más?

—Haruka estoy ocupada con el trabajo además estoy segura de que tu madre lo hará bien.

—¿En realidad estás bien con esta boda? —el rubio soltó la pregunta de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿a qué viene eso? —rebatió Michiru con sorpresa.

—No sé… quizá a que no veo que le pongas interés —contestó serio.

Michiru se quedó con las palabras en la boca, sabía muy bien que todo ese asunto la estaba martirizando más de lo normal y no era el hecho de no querer casarse con Haruka, era más bien que la decisión había sido demasiado precipitada o quizá fuera el hecho de que no habían sido ellos los que decidieran libremente y es que a veces le chocaba de sobremanera que la familia de su prometido se metiera en sus vidas; de ante mano estaba decidida a casarse con él pero la manera en que lo había impuesto su madre y lo que era peor, la manera en la que Haruka lo había permitido le molestaba en gran medida.

—Sabes que no es por eso, pero quiero que entiendas que las cosas en estos momentos son demasiado agotadoras para mí, el trabajo me está absorbiendo más de lo normal, además no es como si tú también estuvieras metido en los preparativos por completo.

—Pero de ante mano sabías que mi trabajo era demandante… —se defendió el chico.

—¿Entonces para ti está bien, pero para mí no? —cuestionó molesta.

—Eso no es… —Haruka trató de excusarse.

—No, perdón es que se me olvida que tú si puedes estar ocupado pero yo no —Michiru se cruzó de brazos frente a él en síntoma de evidente desagrado a sus comentarios.

—No comiences con esa actitud Michiru, no vamos a llegar a nada y lo sabes —Haruka adquirió la misma postura.

—Sí pues ya se ve que a ti nunca se te puede decir nada, para empezar si no hubieras llegado tarde esto no estaría pasando pero como siempre la culpa la tengo yo porque para el señor perfecto nunca hay errores que corregir —expuso molesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó Haruka.

—Me voy a casa.

El rubio bufó con tedio y se fue tras ella sin decir nada; pensó que en cualquier momento tomaría un taxi o el autobús pero no fue así Michiru simplemente seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras él la seguía a unos pasos de distancia, sabía que a ella no le gustaba la actitud de macho dominante que a veces quería tomar, sabía muy bien que no podía tratarla como si fuera cualquier mujer ella estaba acostumbrada a cosas diferentes y eso a veces le sacaba dolores de cabeza.

Michiru no quería estar así con él pero la situación realmente la frustraba y el comportamiento de Haruka agravaba las cosas, trató de tranquilizarse caminando un momento relativamente sola pero sabiendo que detrás de ella caminaba su futuro esposo. Haruka ya no sabía qué hacer o que decir para dejar las peleas a un lado, aunque nadie le sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que Michiru no quería casarse; últimamente las cosas eran tan explosivas que no podían estar más de un par de horas juntos sin terminar en pelea y no podía entender en qué momento su relación se había vuelto tan difícil. La vio detenerse y mirarlo pero sin decir nada; titubeó unos momentos no sabía si quedarse callado o ser el primero en hablar, no quería otra pelea, así que en una idea para establecer la paz le hizo una seña para que esperara y después echó a correr.

Ella se quedó paralizada había entendido su gesto pero verlo irse así sin más fue un poco confuso; miró por donde el chico había desaparecido y por alguna extraña manera tenía la impresión de que no regresaría.

Haruka corrió sin mirar atrás, esperaba que de verdad ella entendiera y no se marchara, quería hacer algo, algo que mucho tiempo antes había hecho por el simple hecho de querer ver la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba.; entre tantas peleas y preparativos se había olvidado que fueron los pequeños detalles los que lo habían ayudado a conquistarla, así que siguió corriendo hasta encontrar una tienda.

Estar ahí parada entre el tránsito de la gente la hacía sentir incomoda y lo peor era que Haruka no regresaba; dio media vuelta y vaciló antes de emprender la marcha—, y si regresa… —se dijo y decidió quedarse un poco más a esperar por él.

Aún a lo lejos notó que se giraba y caminaba un par de pasos por lo que apresuró su carrera para poder alcanzarla, de repente la vio detenerse y quedarse quieta, sonrió y corrió más aprisa. Un momento antes de que Michiru se girara sintió como Haruka pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurraba en su oído, igual que aquella tarde que con las manos cargadas de jugos y un par de sándwiches le había dicho su primer te amo, se sobresaltó ante tan repentino acto, el tenerlo tan cerca a pesar de vivir juntos la puso muy nerviosa —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—La cena —respondió simple pero feliz, porque hacía mucho tiempo que parecían haber olvidado lo que era simplemente estar juntos por querer estarlo, aunque si tenía que ser sincero las cosas desde los planes de la boda había pasado a ser aburridas y rutinarias—, si te parece podemos ir y sentarnos en el jardín y tener una cena romántica.

—Eso suena a un picnic no a una cena romántica —a pesar de su observación, la voz de Michiru no sonó a queja, no quería arruinar los planes de Haruka pero siempre decía las cosas como las pensaba; aún así la simple intensión la llenó de felicidad.

Haruka rió ante su comentario —siempre eres tan tú —la abrazó—, bueno entonces tengamos aquí un picnic y una noche romántica en casa —agregó.

—De acuerdo —Michiru aceptó sin hacer ningún comentario, a cambio le ayudó a cargar los jugos.

- . -

Para cuando Yaten dejó la oficina el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte pero él no pudo notarlo, lo único que de verdad quería era llegar a casa y no precisamente a la suya; quería poder llegar con tiempo suficiente para hacerle una visita ocasional a Mina. Para esas horas del día ya había olvidado el incidente de la universidad y pensó que si no le había sido posible llevarla a comer entonces llevaría algo que seguro le encantaría, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si ella aún lo recordaba. La pastelería en la que estuvo pensando durante toda la reunión se hallaba en sentido contrario de su camino habitual, lo que significaba un poco menos de tiempo con ella pero a la vez esperaba que la sorpresa fuera grata; para él seguro que lo era porque esa pastelería tenía muchos de los preciosos recuerdos que ahora sólo quedaban en su memoria y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si llevarla a los lugares importantes en su historia podría ayudarla quizá no a recordar pero si a reescribir sus recuerdos juntos.

Tardó menos tiempo del que había pensado y cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya aparcando el coche con una completa expresión de felicidad, miró su reloj notando que era la hora perfecta para la cena así que tomó la caja del asiento del copolito y bajó del vehículo apresurándose a entrar.

Se detuvo un instante cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento pensando en alguna buena excusa, se sintió tonto por primera vez después de mucho tiempo porque no tenía una razón para sentir tal cosa, el brazo roto de Mina era el mejor pretexto que tenía para ir a verla a la hora que fuera, sin más se aflojó la corbata y con gran ánimo tocó el timbre esperando expectante para ver el rostro que estuvo recordando todo el día asomarse por la puerta; pero su sonrisa se borró cuando en su lugar apareció una despeinada cabellera negra..

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con evidente molestia.

—A mí también me alegra verte amigo —respondió Nicolas restándole importancia a la actitud de Yaten.

—¿Nicolas quien es? —se escuchó la voz de Mina en el fondo del corredor.

—Es Yaten.

—¿Y por qué no entran? —dijo asomándose, Yaten miró a Nicolas un momento y después a Mina que sin poner atención hizo una seña para que terminaran de entrar.

—Mina tengo un poco de tiempo, podemos acomodar los muebles —dijo el platinado mientras la seguía dentro.

—¡Ah! no te preocupes por eso, Nicolas me ayudó y terminamos hace un rato —respondió la chica. Yaten le lanzó a Nicolas una mirada asesina.

—De hecho estábamos por salir a cenar —agregó el pelinegro.

—Sí, lo invité para agradecerle que se haya pasado todo el día ayudándome —intervino la rubia—, por cierto, Nicolas me contó que ustedes son buenos amigos.

—Somos mejores amigo —interrumpió Nicolas

—Que también son amigos de Rei y me contó de sus otros amigos del grupo selecto.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Yaten aún mirando al pelinegro de mala manera— ¿qué más te contó?

—Muchas anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes, algunas fueron muy divertidas.

—Así es —apuntó Nicolas finalmente levantándose del sillón donde había estado plácidamente sentado— te podemos contar todos los detalles en la cena, ¿vas a acompañarnos verdad?

—Bueno… traía algo para después de acomodar los muebles —Yaten levantó la caja del pay que había comprado—, pero si ya tenían planes lo dejamos para otro día.

—Ya que lo trajiste porque no pedimos algo para comer en casa —sugirió Nicolas.

—Me parece una idea excelente —agregó Mina— porque no llaman ustedes que conocen mejor los lugares de por aquí mientras yo iré a preparar algo de café —los dos chicos asintieron y Mina se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? —Yaten no pudo evitar hacer de nuevo la pregunta.

—Pues claramente vine a ayudar con los muebles.

—Para tu información eso me tocaba a mí, la charla que tuviste con ella era la charla que yo debía tener —reclamó molesto— y ahora gracias a ti me perdí una muy buena oportunidad.

Nicolas lo miró sorprendido, estaba consciente de lo que Yaten quería decir pero su actitud estaba siendo, a su parecer, paranoica y egoísta. —A ver Yaten, cálmate, con todo esto que me dices parece que lo único que te importa eres tú mismo, estás paranoico —como de costumbre las palabras de Nicolas eran despreocupadas pero verdaderas y es que la actitud posesiva de Yaten no podía seguir como iba o podía que las cosas terminaran mal.

—Mira Nicolas es obvio que no sabes lo que está pasando, no viste como te miró esta tarde —preguntó preocupado el platinado, Nicolas se echó a reír— ¡no es gracioso sabes!

—No espera... es que sí es gracioso, no puedo creer que uses esa excusa conmigo —respondió tratando de contener las lágrimas que se le formaban a causa de la risa. —Es que de verdad no me creo lo que me estás diciendo.

—Nunca tomas las cosas en serio Nicolas —Yaten que ya estaba molesto se sentó en el sofá, Nicolas trató de controlarse.

—Ok, ya me pongo serio, pero te digo todo esto como tu amigo, Yaten lo que estás haciendo no es sano ni para ti, ni para ella, ni para nadie, ¿a caso crees que aislándola de todos van a salir las cosas como quieres? —el moreno hizo una pausa a sus palabras en espera de una respuesta— sé que estos años no fueron los mejores para ti, pero me pregunto si has pensado como ha sido este tiempo para ella y para todos nosotros, porque a mí no me engañas con tus pretextos, sé muy bien que lo que no quieres es alguien le diga la verdad.

—De nada le serviría saberla —respondió.

—Creo que eso es algo que ni tú ni yo sabremos, ¿por qué no la dejas decidir eso?

—Yo… sólo quiero verla feliz.

—Lo sé, pero no es la manera —rebatió el pelinegro.

—Oigan alguno puede ayudarme con las tazas, por si no recuerdan tengo un brazo enyesado —Mina interrumpió su charla desde la cocina.

—Déjame hacer las cosas como creo que es mejor —Yaten se levantó antes que Nicolas para ir a ayudar a Mina— y enserio, aléjate de ella; quiero evitarme el mal rato —agregó advirtiendo a su amigo.

**Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo a todas mis maravillosas lectoras que han sido pacientes por este capi, sé que prometí actualizar cada mes pero me quede sin inter y bueno... En fin ya estamos aquí espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Ahora tengo dos malas noticias y si las dos tienen que ver con actualizaciones: es muy probable que me atrase mucho el próximo mes, esto a causa de razones de fuerza mayor; lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar para presentar examen de cambio de carrera y otro de admisión, ambos en febrero aparte de que tengo que conseguir empleo, por lo que mi tiempo para escribir se reducirá, pero espero que tenga ratitos libres e ideas para seguir escribiendo, demos gracias a la BlackBerry por el editor de textos jajaaja. De verdad espero no dejar a medias este fic.**

**Recuerden todos los reviews los responderé por MP, si no están registradas en FF pueden dejar su mail y con gusto les escribiré, pero todo cuando vuelva a tener internet. Muchas gracias a todas por leer.**

**Por cierto que se me había olvidado, los fragmentos que están en el encabezado son pedazos de canciones, les dejo la lista de las canciones utilizadas hasta este capi.**

**Pieza Primera: Capítulo 15 final - Fruits Basquet**

**Pieza Segunda: Can't Remember Name - SS501**

**Pieza Tercera: Approval – Jun Suh**

**Pieza Cuarta: Wasurenaide - Tohoshinki**

**De recompensa les adelantaré que en el próximo cap Mina tendrá flashazos de recuerdos, a Yaten se le va a caer el plan gracias a Nicolas que tendrá una decepción muy grande que a su vez ayudará a Lita con las indecisiones de Zafiro, Haruka dudará mucho de su prometida que estará muy misteriosa y Rei demasiado feliz, así que no se lo pueden perder. **


End file.
